


Room in Once

by actress02



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Room - Emma Donoghue
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 16:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11832585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actress02/pseuds/actress02
Summary: A mixed story of "Room" and "Once Upon A Time". Belle is kidnapped by Gaston, he locks her away in a shed converted room, and he becomes invisible in Storybrooke. She finds out she is pregnant... but the baby is Mr. Gold's her former employer before she was taken. She is determined to keep her child Rose safe. 6 years later, mother and daughter plan an escape.I do not own anything "Room" or "Once Upon A Time" just little Rose and I give part credit to author "thedarkestdearie" whom gave me the idea to write this!





	1. Belle's Progloue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A backstory on Belle

Belle was in her first year, second semester of college in the small town of Storybrooke, Maine. She was always very brilliant and had plans to get her graduate's degree at an Ivy League school, but because her father Maurice, whom everyone called Moe, owned a flower shop, and her mother Colette worked at the town library, money was tight which, is why she went locally for her undergraduate. She found work as part time housekeeper for a very wealthy lawyer in town whom also owned a pawnshop in town, Mr. Adam Gold.

Her parents were very iffy about her working for an older man, who had reputation for being a very ruthless in his pawnshop and as a lawyer. However in her time there, he was nothing but kind to her. He paid her very well, the two held a multitude of enjoyable conversations, and he even gave her a first edition of her favorite book. However, Belle was seeing this more than just a boss-employee relationship, even a friendship. She was developing deep feelings for him. She was falling in love with him… but apparently did not feel the same way.

She confessed her love to him, but he turned her away. Stating that no one could possibly love him, and fired her, demanding she never come back again. She was heartbroken. She had put all her faith, and hope into this working out, and it was not going too. As Belle dragged herself back home, she ran into Gaston; she knew him from school, and her parents pushed for her to get together with him as he always had an interest in her, but she found him so arrogant, she never did. When he approached her, he said he had gotten a dog a while back, and was now sick, and was begging for her to help… little did she know that was last time she was going to be seeing the light of day.

* * *

Belle had prayed, and hoped for someone to come and find her, in the tiny little garden shed Gaston had put her in and converted into a room, but after Gaston dropped out of school, he made himself invisible in town, and no one ever found her. She had tried to escape on her own, to no avail. After two months she had missed her period, convinced Gaston to get her a pregnancy test, and it came back positive. She had a feeling though, deep down, this baby was not Gaston's… it was Gold's. But she feared to tell Gaston that, that she would kill her for being with another man, and this little baby.

But When Belle gave birth, held her tiny baby girl in her arms, saying to her "Hello Rose", she knew right then and there, no matter what happened, no matter what was to come of the future, all she had to do, was keep her little baby safe.


	2. Gold's progolouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a back story on Gold

Mr. Adam Gold didn't have much that he cherished in this world, but the few things he did, he held onto with everything he had. His son from his first marriage, Baelfire, but his son hated his first name, and all other than his father called him by his middle name, Neal. Gold's wife left him and their son when Neal was little, it pained him that they could not make it work, and maybe in time he would have forigven her. He wouldn't forgive her for leaving their child. Adam's own parents abandoned him when he was a child, and vowed when his son was born he would never leave him. Even more so when his wife was gone, and to be a good father to his boy.

Adam and Neal's relationship was not perfect, no child and parent relationship ever was. As a busy lawyer Adam could not be around as much as his son would've liked, but they did always care for each other.

* * *

When Neal was teenager he fell for a girl named Emma. Adam knew her parents as her mother was a teacher, whom taught Bae when he was in fourth grade, and her father whom was the chief of police in town. Unfortunately, the teenagers got mixed in with a bad crowd, unware when they all went out one night, they be wintesses to a heist from an expensive jewlery store and were accused of crime they did not commit. Neal managed to avoid prison with the help of his father's legal skills and connections, but not Emma. Adam did everything he could to help the poor girl, even more so when it was discovered Emma was pregnant. All powers though have limitations, the judge sentenced her eleven months, and the young mother to give the baby up for adoption. Stating the father was too young to care for the baby when she was away and would not able to grant temporary custody to the grandparents by the time the baby would be born. It broke the hearts of both of the families, but they all took comfort in telling themselves that the little baby in the end, would be getting its best chance

After ten years, a little boy named Henry showed up at Emma's doorstep, claiming to be the baby she and Neal lost. The parents were no longer together after everything that had happened between them. Emma was married to a man named Killian Jones and had five year boy named Liam, after his late brother. Neal was engaged to one of his old childhood friends he reconnected with, Wendy. Emma and Neal had not spoken to one another since Emma was in jail, they were in such distruaght over the loss of their baby, a clean break was what they thought was best. Being reunited by their Henry, hearing had lived a good life, was better than they ever imagined, and both wanted to put aside their past pain and be in his life in any way possible. His mother Regina raised him alone until he was about six. She started dating a man named Robin who had his own son Roland. Dating for two years and marrying when Henry was eight. Now ten, Roland was five, and they had two baby sisters, twins named Haley and Hallie. Regina was unaware of the story of Henry's birth mother being forced to give up, instead of by choice. She agreed to share custody of her son. Better than Emma and Neal could have imagined. Now Henry had in a way had four loving parents. He was considered the luckiest boy in the world to the adults in his family.

Gold barely had any family growing up as a child, now with his newfound grandson, his adopted family, his mother, her family, and his son's fiancé, he had more family than he knew what to do with. The only thing he wanted to now… was for someone to share his life with. His mind always kept coming back to one person… Belle.

* * *

He had missed her, so much. Adam cared her more than he realized. The amazing job of cleaning his home, their exchanges in dialogue, he even gave her a single red rose as gesture of thanking her for well done work. He felt feelings for her the minute he hired her. He told himself not to act on his feelings, his son was already not fond of having a woman his age, and knew from school, cleaning his house. Having a relationship, his son would be even more unpleased. Adam also knew he was kidding himself. A young, pretty, smart girl like Belle could never fall for him. When she told him she did care for him, he could only conclude she was toying with him. She had to be, no woman could ever love him. Not after the failed romances in life. He threw out like rubbish, demanding she never return. He regretted it the moment he did. When he was about to call and apologize, her parents rang asking where their daughter was, that she never returned from work that night. All tried to track her down, but the police closed the case. Weeks had passed and nothing was found. Everyone in town was heartbroken, Moe even tried to get the cops to look to see if Gold had anything to do with her disappearance, but he watched her leave that night, the authorties knew it wasn't him.

It had been six years now, everyone had given up, expect for Gold. All he could think about, every day, was where was his Belle? And who could have taken her?


	3. Birthday Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Rose's birthday and a look into Belle's average life in "room"

"Mommy, mommy, wake up." Rose spoke shaking her mother's shoulder. Belle eyes opened up to see her daughters beautiful smiling face, and big brown eyes staring down at her. "Mommy, I'm five now!"

Belle smiled back to little girl, who wasn't so little anymore. Her Rose was now five. _Where did the time go?_ Belle always asked her in head.

"I'm so old now." Rose acknowledged herself.

You're such a big girl now rosebud." Belle said speical nickname she had given her daughter a few years prior.

* * *

First thing Rose did was say good morning to everything in room, plant, sink, rug, toilet, rug wardrobe, a string of paper made roses her and mommy made, even TV, and lamp. Her mommy told her it was important to say good morning to everything and everyone in room, to not hurt any feelings.

"Good morning everyone." Rose finished up as her mother got the two of them breakfast. "It's my birthday, I'm five."

"I get it." Belle told her beginning to loose her patience. That would happen with her a lot after being confined in room for so long, but she managed to never snap too much in front of her daughter. "Take your vitamin. It's the last one." With low and poor diet the girls were forced to have, Belle demanded Gaston get them vitamins to supplement what they could not get from the food he supplied them.

As Belle consumed her own breakfast, her wrist began to hurt even more. It had been in bad shape for years, but she never was able to see a doctor for it. "Is your wrist hurting again?" Rose had noticed.

"Mm-hmmm. But you know," She pointed to her head to emphasize her brain. "Mind over matter."

"If you don't mind it doesn't matter." Rose learned a lot of her mommy's sayings a long time ago, hearing her baby girl say it made Belle smile.

"You're right." She paused before telling about the big surprise. "Hey, do you know what we're gonna do today?"

"What?"

"We are going to bake a birthday cake."

Rose's face broke out into a huge smile. She had only seen cakes on TV, but never in real life in room before. "A birthday cake?" Her mom agrees. "Like in TV?"

"Mm-hmmm, but for real."

"No way!"

Before baking the cake, Belle and Rose did their annual morning routines. Starting with brushing their teeth, very thoroughly. While her mommy did some cleaning, Rose would watch TV, she couldn't get enough of the Mickey Mouse cartoons, Belle only allowed a certain amount stating too much TV would rot their brains. Next the two would stretch, Belle had taken yoga with her mother when she was in high school and never forgot it, able to pass down to her own kid. Ending their rotuine, they would run track; Rose would close her eyes and Belle would tell where to run, all over room

This was all a game to the five-year-old girl, the track, the stretch, the crafts, even saying hello to everything. In reality, Belle did this all to keep her daughter happy, her mind and body healthy to best of her ability. Since her own began to decline a long time ago, and would never let that happen to Rose.

* * *

"Abracadabra!" Belle said as Rose opened her eyes and saw her first real live cake, ever. It was round, topped with frosting, with a number five in the middle. "Now the candles!"

Belle's face was the first to fall, she knew that Rose was going to request that, and was going to hate the answer. "We don't have any candles." Rose's face then fell too, making Belle feel even worse than she already did.

"You said a birthday cake, for real. That means candles on fire."

"Rose… it's okay without the candles. It's still a birthday cake."

"You should ask for candles for Sunday treat. Not dumb jeans."

Every Sunday Gaston would bring them a few things, Belle called it Sunday. He would bring them clothes, food, sometimes even meat for them eat. Gaston however was never one to spend much money on them. "I'm sorry. You know I have to ask for stuff that we really need, stuff that he can get easily."

"But Gaston gets anything, by magic."

Belle didn't answer, she quickly went back to the desert in front of them. "Why don't we try your cake?"

"No!"

"Rose."

"I said no!"

"Come here." It didn't matter how upset Rose ever got, even at her own mother. Being in Belle's arms, always calmed her down, making her feel better.

"Next week when I'm six, you better ask for real candles."

"Next year you mean."

* * *

After birthday cake, it was time for bath. Every night before bed, mother and daughter would always get in the tub. It was another rule Rose's mother made it another rule for the two of them. Then the two cuddled up on the twin size bed, as Belle told one of her favorite stories _Beauty and the Beast_ , Rose loved the idea of just one person, bringing out the best, in a big, bad man, and how the main character was her mommy's name. To Belle, it just reminded her of how she fell in love her child's father, the ruthless lawyer who deep down actually had a heart.

"Can we have more birthday cake?" Rose asked knowing she was going to have to turn in soon attempting to find a way to stay up longer.

"Tomorrow." Her mother answered.

"Just a bite?"

"We brushed our teeth already."

"One last story? Please."

"Come on, Rose. It's late. Let's go to bed."

She crawled onto the bed in the small wardrobe where she would fall asleep for the first half of the night, until her mommy would come and get her later, and they would share the twin bed. "Can you say the poem please?" Belle paused but smiled and obligied her daughters last wish before bed.

" _Sleep weel, my bairnie, sleep._

_The lang, lang shadows creep,_

_The fairies play on the munelicht brae_

_An' the stars are on the deep._

_The auld wife sits her lane_

_Ayont the cauld hearth-stane,_

_An' the win' comes doon wi' an eerie croon_

_To hush my bonny wean._

_The bogie man's awa',_

_The dancers rise an fa'_

_An' the howlet's cry frae the bour-tree high_

_Comes through the mossy shaw._

_Sleep weel, my bairnie, sleep._

_The lang, lang shadows creep,_

_The fairies play on the munelicht brae_

_An' the stars are on the deep._ "

* * *

In the blink of an eye, Rose was asleep, Belle closed the wardrobe and waited for the next visitor. She had had found a copy of that poem in Adam's study one day when she was cleaning, he told her he would say to his son when he was little. If only he could see the way it was serving his daughter.

Suddenly Belle heard the door opening, in walked in Gaston, with the annual essentials they would need. "Here are her jeans."

"Thanks." Any praise Belle gave to Gaston was meaningless. All he was bringing was what they needed to survive. It was at a bear minimal of survival.

"Grapes were way too much, so I got you canned pears." Gaston noticed half a cake on the table. "What's that? Is that a birthday cake?" As Belle answered responded yes,he took a bight of out of the food. "Mm. you should have told me. I'd have got her a present. So, uh, how old is she anyway? Four?"

Unknown to the adults, Rose was awake. Listening to every word they were saying. Why didn't Gaston know it was her birthday? Would he really get her a present? But he was wrong, about her age. She whispered through the door so no one would hear her, "Five." Then she began to here the familiar creeks in the bed. She did what her mommy told her to do if she was ever still awake, to never come out, and just count how many creeks she hears until she falls asleep.

* * *

After Gaston was done using her as his personal toy for sex like he had been doing for the past six years, she went into wardrobe, and put Rose back into bed with her. Sometimes, she would cry herself to sleep, for all the pain she endured, her only comfort was Rose would never see; and remained oblivious to their situation. That she believed outside room was space and heaven, and everything she on TV was not real. That the things Gaston would bring them was by magic, that he had powers. Only everything in room was real. Lying was never Belle's game, but being a parent requires sacrifice, even sacrificing her own moral judgments for her daughter's safety.

In Belle's mind that night, all she could think about was her and Rose talking about next year, when she turned six. _Next year_ Belle said in her head, _another year, in this hellhole_.

 


	4. Don't Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose gets too curious and Belle has to pay for it

The next day, was like any other for Belle and Rose, saying good morning, stretching, track, breakfast, and limited TV. Rose never thought anything of it, for her mommy, it drove her crazy doing the thing, day in, and day out. As she was lying on the floor, Rose noticed something in the corner. It was mouse. It was the first, and biggest live thing the little girl had ever seen. She brought down crumbs from her lunch for the little rodent to snack on. He took it; not running away, and Rose was able to get a look at him. Suddenly, a book came out of nowhere, sending mouse away, the little girl realized it was from her mommy.

"You made him gone! He was an alive thing. He was real!"

"He would have stolen our food." Belle tried to explain how the mouse would not have done either one of them any favors. She hated mice since she was little herself to begin with.

"Mouse can have my food. I'm not hungry."

"He would have brought in germs, bit us in our sleep."

"Mouse is my friend, and you splattered him dead."

"No I didn't. He's hunky-dory."

"Are you tricking me?"

"No Rosebud, I swear. He's safe at home in the backyard with his mommy."

"What backyard?" The little girl didn't understand. It didn't make since from what she had known from TV and what her mommy taught her. "Mouse lives in a yard in TV?"

To avoid answering and having to take away her daughter's innocent, Belle gave her tin foil saying, "Here why don't you make a castle out of this?"

Rose was interested, but still had more questions. "Why you didn't tell Gaston it was my birthday?"

"Because he's not our friend."

"He said he bring me a present."

"Your not suppose to be listening that. You're supposed to be asleep. What have I told you?"

"I never had a present." Rose responded sadly. She loved what they were able make in Room, and using her imagination, her mommy said it was the best toy she had. It didn't change her wanting to have an actual toy.

"Well he didn't mean it." It was a lie. Gaston would get her something, but she didn't want that. Belle didn't want that monster giving her girl anything.

"But it might be my dog Lucky."

Lucky came into the picture about a year ago, after seeing dogs on TV, Rose had come up with an imaginary dog named Lucky. Rose believed he would come one day, and had plans to burst from room one day into outer space with him. Belle knew though, it wouldn't happen.

"Rose, we cannot have a dog. There is not enough space in here with the barking and the scratching." Belle told her.

"Lucky won't scratch. He promises."

"There is no Lucky!"

"Yes there is!"

"No there's not. You made him up in your head. He's not real." Belle shouted to emphasize her statement. Rose had never seen it before. Belle never tampered with her imagination before. Tears started coming down the child's face and her mother knew she went too far. "Rose I'm sorry. Come here, come here come here." Belle took Rose into her arms cradled her to calm her down. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

* * *

The fight between mother and daughter was long forgotten. One of the beauties of children was if you apologize for fighting, they will forget about it soon. Later that evening, the girls worked more on thier string of roses while watching TV. It was to be a project that would continue on to the end of time. To never be done.

"Where do we go when we asleep?" Rose had been thinking about it in her head and then asked her mom.

"Right here in room." Belle answered vaguely.

"But dreams. Do we go into TV for dreaming?" Rose asked again.

"No, we're never anywhere but hear."

* * *

The next morning Rose awoken to find her mother already up, sitting at the table, with a new porcelain doll waiting just for her. Gaston had brought it last night, said he had got at a pawnshop for ten dollars. Belle still didn't like the idea of her daughter getting anything from that bastard, but knew her daughter deserved the best of what she could give her. If it meant swallowing her pride over Gaston, she do it. She would do it for her daughter.

"Can I open it?" Rose questioned so excitedly as she jumped from the bed.

Belle answered. "Mm-hmm."

Rose spent the rest of her day playing with her doll. She pretended she was her mommy, that they were going exploring, and danced all over the room with her. Rose had never had a toy before and now she had one forever. Needless to say Belle had grown sick of the doll after the first few hours. For how much it made her daughter happy, she would tolerate.

The next thing they played was called "scream". They would climb up as close to the skylight of room as they possibly could, screeching and screaming as loud as they could. Rose did very much enjoy the game, this one happen to be Belle's favorite. It was the chance they had of someone possibly being able to hear them crying for help. As Rose and Belle continued the game, Rose noticed nothing was happening.

"Why the aliens never scream back?" Rose had wondered.

"I guess they still can't hear us." It wasn't just the aliens Belle was talking about.

"We'll do it even louder okay." Belle was never more thrilled to hear her daughter's encouragement.

"Okay." Belle listened and they finished out there game. It seemed however they both lost the game this time.

While Belle was making grilled cheese for her and Rose, her daughter went back to playing with her doll.

"Mommy, Lily and I are going to a ball together." That was new name she gave her toy.

"Sounds wonderful love."

As Rose kept getting ready for her ball with Lily, she got distracted by unordinary odder. "Mommy, what smells bad?"

Belle then became aware of the smoke coming from the toaster, "Shit." She quickly took out the sandwich, but it was completely ruined. Rose was grossed out by the smell and the now burned food. Belle just grunted in frustration. How the hell could they keep living like this?

* * *

Gaston came that night, bringing the usual items Rose and Belle required. The First thing he noticed too was the smell. "What's that smell?"

"I burned some cheese." She took his bag from him, then finishing the explaining. "I just wasn't thinking."

"Well thinking is not your strong suit."

Belle hated when he insulted her in that matter. Made her feel like a child's play toy than a person. She kept playing along; it was better in the long run. "I know. Why don't you sit down?"

"Thanks. So, how did she like her doll?" She didn't say anything, but her face showed Rose loved her new present. "Yeah. I know my women."

It was sexist comment, neither of them were his girls. Belle ignored it, something else was on her mind. "The vitamins." She stated asking why he didn't get them.

"Ah, it's a waste of money. There's nothing in them."

"Well if we had a better diet-"

"Oh, here we go again." He was beginning to loose his cool, Belle knew to try and be as nice as she could. "Maybe if you could stop complaining and be a little grateful."

"Thank you."

"God it's like pulling teeth sometimes."

"Thank you for everything." It was completely meaningless coming out of her mouth. She would never, be thankful, grateful, for anything this man gave.

"You just have no idea about the world of today."

_Of course not I have been living in this dump with my kid for six years_ , Belle said to herself but said aloud. "No."

"No. Who pays the power bill? Who pays for everything?"

"You."

"Mm-hmmm. And how do you think, I'm gonna be able to keep doing that?"

Those words did not sound right to Belle. "What do you mean?"

Gaston tried to ignore the question. "Nothing."

"No, but what does that mean?"

"Six months I've been laid off. Six months. Yeah. If you had to worry your little head-"

"What are you gonna do about it?" He needed to do something. If he didn't, Belle and Rose would starve, and she feared he would do worse to them before leaving them with no food. "Are you looking for a job?"

"There are no fucking jobs! Jesus."

There was bang from the inside of the wardrobe. Rose was still awake, listening to the entire thing, again. Gaston had never had heard Rose awake, hadn't seen her in god knows how long. He tried to get her to come out of the closet, and began to walk closer. "Hey."

"She's asleep." Belle quickly said trying to get him away. The last thing she wanted was him anywhere near Rose. Even more so if she was awake.

"I don't think so. Do you keep her in the closet all day, as well as all night? What, does the little freak have two heads or something?" He tired the next thing he knew kids really loved. Candy. "Hey, hey Rose."

"Come to bed."

"Do you want some candy?"

"Let's go to bed."

"Do you like candy, huh? Come on out and get some candy." Rose was persuaded, but she carried with her mothers instructions, to not come out of wardrobe when Gaston was there.

"Come to bed. Please?" Her last plead got him away from the closet.

"Please? Didn't your momma ever teach you any matters, young lady?"

That was enough to get him to the only thing he ever came for. Lights were turned off and the only thing left for Rose to do was to count the familiar creeks in the bed.

* * *

Rose woke up again in the middle night. Her curiosity got the best of her, and she wondered out wardrobe. She walked out to Gaston, getting her first real look at him. She brought up her finger, slowly bringing it up to his face, but Gaston woke up on his own, seeing the little girl staring down at him.

He smiled up at her. "Oh hey sweetheart."

"Rose get away from him!" Belle became wide-awake and her maternal instincts kicked in to high gear. She threw herself over Gaston shielding him from her daughter as Rose shrieked running back into wardrobe. "Don't touch her! Don't touch her!"

"Quit the noise! Quit the noise." He slapped Belle bringing her down onto the bed and held her there face, down onto the pillow so she couldn't breathe. "Do you want to breathe? Yeah? Do you want to breathe? Then shut up." He got up off her as she finally calmed down and was no longer screaming. "If you ever touch me like that again, if you ever grab me like that again. I'll fucking kill you. Do you understand me?"

"Don't touch her."

"Yeah. Don't you, forget who let you keep her."

Gaston left in a storm of range, and Belle knew this was the start of a long change of anger. She could focus on the consequences of her actions later, right now she wanted to make sure her baby was okay. "Rose? Rose?"

She rushed out hearing her name. Going straight to her mothers embrace. "I'm sorry I came out of wardrobe. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I won't do it again." She cried out over and over again."

"It's okay. It's okay baby." Belle just sat there in the bed, hugging her daughter, while Gaston's words rung in her head. _Don't forget who let you keep her._ Things would only get worse from here on out. Belle knew she had to do something.


	5. The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle tells Rose the truth of their siutation

The next morning Rose woke up first. She looked over next to her mother, noticing a black and blue mark on her next, touching slightly with her index finger. As she laid in bed, she breathed out, noticing a puff of air coming out from her mouth.

"Mommy, I'm a dragon." Rose's statement got Belle to wake up. "I'm a dragon." She showed her breath coming out in large puff again like she had seen and heard dragons do in stories and on TV.

Belle had a different idea of what her daughter's seeing breath was. She attempted to turn on the lamp, but nothing. "He cut the power." This was Gaston's idea of punishment for her trying to protect Rose. She quickly went into wardrobe getting all the clothes she and Rose could put on to keep them warm until Gaston decide to turn the power back on once again.

* * *

Rose sat at the table reading one of her favorite stories. She began learning to read and write on her own a few months after she turned four. Belle was very proud of how smart her daughter turned out to be. As she read, Belle continued to think about the events from yesterday. The burned cheese, Rose not getting her first present until she was five, and her coming out of wardrobe to see Gaston, knowing her curiosity would only keep growing. It was time.

"Mommy?" Rose said noticing her mother's state of thought.

"Hey, Rose, do you remember mouse?" She thought using the first live thing her daughter saw would help her understand. "Do you know where he is?" Rose shook her head no. "Hmm. I do. He's on the other side of this wall."

"What other side?"

"Rose, there's two sides to everything."

"Not an octagon." She remembered from learning about shapes. "An octagon has eight sides."

"But a wall, okay, a wall's like this, see?" She used her hands to show how a wall looked. "And we're on the inside and mouse is on the outside."

"In outer space?"

"No, in the world. It's much closer than outer space."

"I can't see the outside-side."

"Listen, I know that I told you something else before, but you were much younger. I didn't think that you could understand, but now you're so old, you're so smart, I know that you get this." Rose still didn't fully understand what her mother was talking about so she tried again. "Where do you think Gaston gets our food?"

"From TV by magic." Rose quickly answered.

"No love not by magic. What you see on TV those are pictures of real things, of real people. It's real stuff."

"Mickey is real for real?"

She started getting a little frustrated of her daughter's lack of understanding but kept her cool, continuing to talk. "No that's a drawing. Mickey is a drawing. But other people, that faces like us. Those are pictures of real things, and all the other stuff you see on there that's real too. There's real oceans, real trees, real cats, dogs-"

"No way." Rose interrupted. Her mother was talking crazy to the little girl's point of view. "Where would they all fit?"

"They just do. They just fit. They fit out in the world."

"Then how come we can't see it? The dogs, the cats, trees, and grass?"

"We can't see it from here because all we have is skylight, and it looks upwards not sideways."

"You're just tricking me." The child was growing more and more irritated by the story.

"No, I'm not."

"Liar, liar, pants on fire!"

"Rose I couldn't explain it before because you were too small. You were too small to understand, so I had to make up a story. But... but now I'm doing the opposite." Her daughter understood what opposites were, maybe that would help her case. "I'm doing the opposite of making up a story, I'm telling you the truth, because you're five now. You're five, and you're old enough to understand. You have to understand." Rose's head shook no again still not buying what her mom was selling. "You have to understand. We can't keep living this. You need to help me."

"I want to be four again."

Belle tried to think of another way to tell the truth to her daughter. She remembered the _Beauty and the Beast_ story they read together. "Do you remember how… Belle wasn't always in the beast's castle."

"She made a deal to go with the beast." Rose recollected.

"Right well I wasn't always room, I'm like Belle. I use to live outside in the world."

"Nah!"

"It's true. And I lived in a house with my mom and my dad. You would call them grandma and grandpa."

"What house?"

"A house it was in the world. At night my parents and I we call curl up by the fire, reading stories together."

"A TV house?" Those were the only kind of houses Rose knew of.

"No Rose, a real house, not TV. Are even listening to me?" Belle's patience contuined to grow more and more thin, but she needed to keep going. Now she needed to tell the part of she wasn't going to like telling. "When I was a little older, when I was nineteen. I was walking home-"

"Where was I?" Rose demanded.

"You were still up in heaven. But there was a guy. He pretended his dog was sick-"

"What guy?"

"Gaston. The guy was Gaston. But he pretended his dog was sick-"

"What's the dogs name?"

"Rose there wasn't a dog." Belle finally ending the part of how she taken; she put her hands over eyes, and started to cry being reminded of how stupid she was. "He was trying to trick me, okay? There was never a dog. Gaston stole me."

"I want a different a story!"

"No! This is the story that you get." She paused getting to the last part of the entire story. "He put me in his garden shed. Here, room is the shed. He's locked the door, and he's the only one who knows the code. You know, the secret numbers that open the door. And I've been locked in here for six years. Six years, do you understand?"

"This story is boring!"

"Rose, the world is so big. It's so big you wouldn't even believe it. And room is just one, stinky part of it."

"Room's not stinky. Only when do you a fart."

That was it, Belle was done. She tried explaining everything the best she could, but Rose still couldn't get it. Belle gave up. "My god. Okay."

"I don't believe in your world!" Rose shouted to completely get her point across. Her mommy had to be lying. Room was not a bad place. There was nothing outside but space. That was what Rose knew and wanted to stick to it.

* * *

The power came back again, when Rose tried to tell her mommy, she was gone. Belle would have "gone days" once in a while, where she wouldn't talk, get out of bed, do anything. Rose was left to take care of herself for the day, that wasn't what Rose hated about gone days, she hated them because they would be very lonely for the little girl. Belle would feel guilty about them, as a mother she is supposed to be strong for child. But her malnutrition, and depression would take its toll her, there was nothing more she could do, than stay in bed, lying in her despair.

Rose had been using this gone day for thinking, her mother's story of the world. It still sounded crazy. It seemed impossible for so much to be out there and it just out of reach. What if it was true? What if it there was big world for Rose and Belle, and they could see all the things that were all on TV and in their books.

* * *

Belle had gotten better after her gone day. She was cleaning up the dishes while Rose was watching TV. Thinking again of the world. She thought there would be no harm in asking more questions.

"Are bunnies real?" The little girl asked.

Belle was a little taken back by the question, but wasn't going to lie anymore. "Yeah. They're totally real. I had a bunny as pet."

"Turtles and dolphins?" She asked about more animals.

Belle was smiling to herself. Her baby was finally beginning to listen and believe her. She couldn't be more relieved. "Yeah they're all real."

Rose turned the channel to another station to see people looking like them, playing acting as they lived in pioneer times. "Real?"

Her mother looked towards the TV then answered, "In a matter of speaking. These are real people, but they're playing dress-up. They're pretending that they're people from a long, long time ago."

Rose changed the channel again, seeing a cartoon and tried to remember what her mommy said about Mickey. "Just TV?"

Belle slightly nudged her daughter's shoulder. "You're getting it." She was very proud of her daughter. Over the course of one day she managed to fully get the concept of real, and not real.

Rose asked another question that had been pondering in her head. "Mommy you said you had a mom and a dad outside, in the world?"

"Yeah." Belle said her daughter's question was true, but wasn't sure where she was going with it.

"I know you're my mommy, but what about a daddy? Do I have one?" Rose got to her real question.

Now Belle understood what she was really asking. "Yes love, you do."

"Is Gaston my daddy?"

"No, he is not your father."

"Then who is?"

Belle paused before beginning the next story to tell her daughter. "Your daddy is someone, named Adam Gold. He's a lawyer; a lawyer is someone whom helps defend people when something bad happens to them. I use to work for your daddy, that was how we met. You know he also has a son, from when he was first married. So that means you have a brother."

"I gotta big brother?" Rose said aw. She never had a sibling, now apparently she did as well as mommy and daddy to play with. Her family seemed bigger than she ever imagined.

"Yes you do."

"Where are they? How come they are not in room with us?"

Belle sighed and finished the rest of the story. "Well, one day, I decided to tell your father how much cared for him; that I loved him. But he didn't believe me; he thought I was tricking him. So he told me to leave, and not come back. That was the night Gaston took me." Roses face fell hearing how her daddy was mean to her mommy, pushing her away. "You know I forgive him, for what he did. I would want a second chance with, and even if we didn't; it wouldn't change that he would be a good father to you."

Hearing her mother forgave her father helped. "So you forgive you my daddy, but could not tell him that, or about me, because Gaston took you for him, and your mommy and daddy."

Well this was it; her daughter knew everything, their entire story. "Yeah."

"When Gaston comes back, I'm gonna kick him in the butt." Rose declared.

Belle loved the idea, but was easier said than done. She turned off the TV. "Let me tell you something kid. You know, one time, I tried to kick Gaston in the butt. I hid behind the door, and I was holding the lid from the toilet tank. They're use to be a lid on it. It was heaviest thing in room I could lift. When he came in, I smashed it on his head, but I messed up. He shoved the door closed, and he grabbed me by the wrist. That's why it's sore now."

"We could wait 'till he's asleep and kill him dead."

"Yeah we could but… then what? We run out of food, and we don't know the code to the door."

"Hey, then my daddy could come. Or grandma and grandpa."

Belle had wished for that for years, but it never came true. "Rosebud, they don't know where we are. Rooms not on any map. Rose listen to me." She put her hand under the child's chin, tilting her head up to make exact eye contact. "Now we've got a chance. We've nearly missed it, but we've got our chance. So you're gonna help me. Your gonna help me trick Gaston."


	6. The Great Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle and Rose plan an escape

"I don't get it." Rose said to her mommy watching her boil water.

"I'm going to make your face so hot, that Gaston will have to take you to the hospital in his truck." Belle explained the plan again to her daughter. "And then when you get there you're gonna say to the doctors, ' _help! Police_ '!" This was going to work. It had to work.

"But why can't you come with me mommy?"

"Gaston won't take us both love. But after you get to the police, you'll come back for me."

"Well maybe next year when I'm six." Rose attempted to get out of it. This plan scared her, and she didn't want go anywhere without her mom.

"Tonight. It has to be tonight, Rose." They wouldn't get another chance like this. "We'll tell Gaston that because of the power cut, you got so cold, that you got a fever."

"Tomorrow, please."

"No. I'm your mother, so, sometimes, I have to pick for the both us."

* * *

Belle began placing the hot rag all over little Rose's face. It was painful for the child, but Belle kept her calm by talking through the entire process. "It's okay. It's okay. You've got to stay floppy. Okay? Stay floppy, and you're not going to make a move or say a word you're too weak okay?" She then added the final touch; sticking two fingers in the back of her throat, making her throw up.

"Ew, what are you doing?" Rose was grossed by the vomit and her mother rubbing it in all around her. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry. I've just got to make you smell sick. It wasn't enough to make Rose look the part; they had to go above and beyond to fool Gaston. "Good. That's good." She told Rose as she followed Belle's orders. "Show me how… show mw how your gonna pull the note out of your pocket. Show me the note. Come on." Rose pulled out the note she made to give to police to help find her, but she was still crying in fear. Belle knew needed to do something to give her daughter strength to carry on without her. "Here, I want to give you something." She took off the necklace she had always worn since she came in room, a gold chain with a pearl as the charm. She put it around Rose's tiny neck. "This necklace was your grandmother's. She gave it to me, now it's yours. So you can have a bit of me all the time. And you've got your strong too." Belle had told Rose a long time ago everyone kept there strong in a certain place. For them, they kept it in their hair, so they never cut it.

"I'm scared."

"I know. It'll be okay, I promise. I love you baby girl."

Belle was afraid too. If the plan failed, Gaston would surely kill them both. If it succeed, who knows how long it would be until she saw her daughter again, if she ever saw them again. All she could was hold her close, cherish the moment together in case it was their last.

Suddenly the sound of the door opening came, and Gaston walked through. "There you are." Belle said putting on her best performance.

"You know the drill. Not a peep 'till the door shuts." Gaston reminded.

"Sorry. It's… Rose is sick. It was so cold."

"Well, you brought that yourself."

"Well, I couldn't keep her warm, and now she's burning up."

"Give her some of those painkillers."

"I did that. She just keeps puking them back up."

Gaston went forward to feel the child's head. Belle tried to intervene but he pushed her aside. Rose flinched as he began to touch her. "Stay still." He reprimanded and at the touch, he could understand what Belle was saying. "Jesus, she's on fire. Okay, well I'll get her something stronger."

 _What? No!_ Belle paniced in her head. This wasn't part of the plan. "But she's… she's only five. She has a fever she's beyond dehydrated. She could go into convulsion at any minute. She needs to go the ER-"

"Just shut up and let me think!" Gaston shouted getting Belle to be quite. He still didn't want to take a risk of any doctor finding out the kid had been held in captivity. "Okay. All right. Okay. I'll bring her something stronger tomorrow night."

"No! She… you need to take her right now. Please Gaston she needs a doctor." He ignored her plea continued to leave. "Please, please I'm begging you!" But he closed the door, leaving for good for the night. Belle huffed in frustration. It failed in an even worse way Belle could have pictured. Where no one was escaping.

Rose was still crying over the whole ordeal. She knew they weren't leaving and felt as though she failed, letting her mother down. "I'm sorry mommy."

Belle went back over to Rose lying on bed with her. "It's not your fault sweetie. We'll think of something else."

* * *

The next day, Belle came up with an even crazier plan than Rose being ill. This one could have even greater consequence. Belle was up half the night crying to the sky, of how dangerous this new idea was, and how she was putting her child at even greater risk than before.

"So how do you feel about doing something even tricks-ier than pretending to be sick?"

"Like what?"

"Like… playing dead."

Rose's first response was not having any interest in being dead. Belle explained she would only be pretending. They would role Rose up in rug so Gaston wouldn't see her, he would pick her up, taking her to the truck, and showing how the truck would feel when moving. While Gaston is driving, Rose would role out of rug, jumping when the truck comes to a stop, running to the first person she see's, asking for help.

Rose still objected to the idea, but Belle had managed to talk her into it, telling her she didn't need to be afraid, and she be her in her head talking her through it the entire time. They practiced, and practiced, Rose cried and shouted when she couldn't get out on her own. Belle kept pushing her forward, if Rose didn't learn on her own, Gaston would figure it out and it would never work.

"Okay there were too many turns that time. I'll shorten the rug." Belle stated wrapping her daughter up yet again, and performed the drill. "Roll, roll, roll! Roll Rose, roll, come on!" She saw Rose following the command and moved to faze two. "You've got it. Now wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle." Rose got herself completely out of rug that time, exactly how she was suppose to. "Yes!"

"I hate you!"

Belle's heart broke a little, as that was the first time Rose ever said that. She knew though it wouldn't be the last. Belle didn't care if Rose hated her for the rest of her life. All she cared about was getting her child out of this god-forsaken place.

* * *

"Truck, wiggle out, jump, run." Belle repeated the instructions for the final time. "Okay, you'll jump when you hit the first stop sign, and the truck rolls to a stop. And you're gonna shout when you see somebody. You tell them, ' _my mommy is Belle French'_."

"Who's somebody?"

"Anybody. It's the first person that you see."

"An actual real life person?" Rose was a little shocked at her own question as her mother agreed. She had never seen another real life person besides, herself, her mommy, and Gaston. Which got her to her next question. "What if Gaston unwraps me?"

"He won't." Belle promised. She knew Gaston wouldn't even care that his own supposed child was dead. "You got my necklace?"

"I'm tucking under my shirt so it stays extra safe." Rose showed her.

Belle chuckled slightly at how the way her daughter took care of something. "You are amazing. And you're going to love it."

"What?"

"The world my rosebud. The trees, the flowers; you can get your dog Lucky. Grandma and grandpa; your big brother, and your daddy."

"And you?"

Belle didn't know how to answer at first. She was aware once more this could be the final time the two of them were together, but didn't want to scare Rose. She had to give her hope, even if it could be false. "Yeah." She held her close yet again, trying to get every detail of her child in her head to remember forever. The sound of Gaston coming tore them apart, time to put the plan into action. "Stay stiff." She reminded Rose. "I'm sorry Rose. Stay stiff. You can to this kid, I love you so much."

"Antibiotics. What are you doing?" Gaston questioned noticing the giant rug in the room wrapped up like a giant burrito.

"She got worse in the night." Belle produced the tears for to add on the performance. "She never woke up."

"Oh jeez. You poor girl." The man was a little shaken up himself. Slightly wishing he took the warning of the illness more seriously. "Well, I guess it must have been pretty serious."

"You killed my baby girl." She spoke like a true angry mama bear.

"Okay take it easy. Okay let me have a look." Gaston tried to move forward but Belle smacked his arm away.

"Don't touch her!" Above her never wanting him touch her girl ever, she wouldn't take the risk of Gaston finding out she was really alive.

"Okay. Are you sure?" He didn't believe the girl to be that smart anyway, maybe she didn't know the difference between alive and dead.

"Am I sure?" Any mother would know the difference between her own child's alive and dead body.

"Okay. Well, she can't stay here, you know?"

"No. Where are you gonna take her?"

"I don't know. I, I'm thinking. Um…"

"Somewhere nice. It can't be here. I'll feel her."

"Okay."

"Somewhere with trees."

"Tree's sure yeah."

To make sure Rose would be completely safe from Gaston unwrapping her, she made him make a promise. "I want you to swear to me you won't even lay your filthy eyes on her. Swear to me you won't look at my daughter!"

Gaston obliged getting slightly annoyed at the woman's antics. "I swear." He paused before talking again. "Okay, well, it's about an hour until dark."

"Now! I can't bear it!" Belle demanded crying out again.

"Okay, all right, all right." He agreed as he picked up the rug.

"Gentle, please! Please! Please, please, be gentle with her!" Belle screamed. This was already uncomfortable for Rose, the least that could be done was Gaston handle her in the rug carefully.

"I got her! I got her. Step back, face the wall." Gaston reprimanded not wanting to take any chances of Belle even trying to make a run for the door. He brought Rose out first, placing her on the ground, shutting the door straight behind. It had worked! Rose was officially out of room. Belle began to breathe heavily. Still in disbelief and fear this plan would work, and it could possibly fail. She just stared at the door, saying a small prayer for anyone to hear, _please let Adam and Rose find each other. Please let Adam and Rose find each other._


	7. A Whole New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose escapes and runs into someone important

Rose watched the ordeal between the adults from inside the rug. Her mother had put on quite a performance to fool Gaston from her perspective. Him picking her up made her even feel more uncomfortable. She looked at Belle's face one last time, before the door closed; she was all on her own.

She continued to stay stiff as a robot just as her mommy told her to do. Soon she realized she was in the back of Gaston's truck, and felt the sensation of the truck moving. She could hear Belle's voice in her head _truck, wiggle out, jump, run, somebody._ Rose began to squirm out of rug. Struggling to complete the task, but as the truck made a turn, it gave the little girl the leverage she needed. Finally out, the first thing her eyes made contact with was the sky. It was so big, bright, and blue. There were trees, grass, and houses all over, just like her mommy had said.

Rose looked through the glass to see Gaston, still distracted driving. She waited for the truck to stop again. When they came to another stop sign, Rose was about jump, when Gaston began to drive again too quickly, she fell on the back of truck. He heard the thump, stopping one more time, and saw her. Gaston cursed Belle for fooling him, but Rose acted fast and jumped out, running as fast as she could, pretending she was playing track back in room. She continued to run, faster, and faster, until someone knocked her over, and Gaston got a hold of her.

"Pongo!" The man yelled at his dog hitting the kid, the owners name was Archie. He was a local therapist in town. "I'm terribly sorry. She just came out of nowhere."

Archie was not alone. He had run into a former patient of his, and they were walking home together. Mr. Adam Gold. "Really sorry sir. Is your daughter okay?"

"It's under control." Gaston quickly answered attempting to pull Rose away but wouldn't stop fighting against him him.

"Has she been in some kind of accident?" Archie noticed the child's appearance and the wound on her knee. "Would you like us to call someone?"

"Why don't you just mind your own business?" Gaston yelled at the strangers again.

Rose retervied the note from her pocket, trying to give the gentlemen, but Gaston pulled it away. Finally able to pick her up, beginning to bring her back to the truck. The poor child couldn't think of anything else to do shout for help. For anyone to get her away from him and help complete her and Belle's plan.

"I'm calling the police sir!" Adam shouted and the man dropped the gir as she meant nothing. He knew the situation didn't look right and took control. He ran up to the girl now curled up in a fetal position attempting to calm her down.

Archie luckily had more experience with kids in need and talked first. "Pongo sit." The dog obeyed the command. "It's okay, Pongo won't hurt you. Don't worry he's all gone, we're going to call somebody."

* * *

Gold took out his phone, calling the local sheriff station. Chief David appeared with his two officers, Graham and his own daughter Emma; Gold and Archie spoke to David and Graham of the event, while Emma went to attend to the child.

"Hi, hey there. I'm sheriff Swan, but you can call me Emma. Can you tell me your name?"

Rose was still huddled in a ball, afraid to talk really to anyone. She just wanted her mommy and for all of this to go away. To make that happen, she had to say something. In her smallest voice she answered. "Rose."

"Rose, okay that's a pretty name." She picked her up and brought her into the car.

"I think I'll go with you sheriff, if that is alright." Adam requested to police officer.

"Are you sure Mr. Gold? They'll take care of her." Archie suggested if that was what the other man was worried about.

"I think one of us should stay with her. I can do it Dr. Hopper. It's no matter." Plus he couldn't place his finger on it, but he felt he needed to stay with the child. They all agreed it was fine, Emma and Gold got in back with Rose, while David and Graham sat up front.

"Rose, can you tell me how old you?" Emma asked her next question.

"I'm five." She answered quietly again.

"Five? That's great, okay." Emma said, she would take any process she would with the girl. "Can you also tell me where you live?"

She didn't answer that question, so Graham chimed in. "Maybe we should call child services?"

Emma considered that as a last resort. She knew how poor the system was and didn't want a place a child with someone whom didn't want them. "Do you have a mom, Rose?"

Rose spoke up this time. "Mommy."

"Okay, good. Does she have another name?" Emma carried on with more interogation.

Rose tried to think of she was suppose to tell the police, but it kept coming up blank. "I can't remember."

"Um…" Emma tried to think of the next best thing to ask. "Where's your mommy right now?"

"Room." She remembered what she thought was her whole world.

"What room? Rose, where's this room?" Rose didn't respond and Emma asked again. "That guy from the truck, was that your mommy's boyfriend? Was that your daddy?"

"He's not my daddy." Rose told her recollecting memories again. She then pulled out the necklace tucked under her shirt, playing with it a little.

"What's that Rose?" Emma noticed her playing with a necklace.

"A bit of mommy." Emma tried to look at the necklace, but the kid pulled it away.

However Gold did get a good glance at the necklace. "Wait, I think-I think I've seen that necklace before." He knew if the little girl wouldn't let the cop see the necklace, she wouldn't let him. Still, he only knew of one person, whom had a necklace like that. That would never part with. It almost seemed an impossible theory he was conducting, but wanted to give it a shot. "Rose." He talked to the child gentely as he could to get her to turn towards any of the grownups. "Your mommy, is-is her name Belle?"

The others rolled their eyes at his question, that girl was gone for years, and she was not going to show up now because of a child whom came from what seemed nowhere. Or so they thought. "Belle. My mommy is Belle French." Rose remembered excatly now hearing the name again.

Emma almost didn't believe it when she answered. "Can-can you say that again Rose?"

"My mommy is Belle French."

Adam Gold just stared at the child in total shock. Belle, his Belle was somewhere out there and alive? This was her child? All the years of hoping she return were beginning to finally coming true. It all rested now, on information from a little girl.

* * *

They all drove around in the cop car for about 30 minutes. Seeing if the kid recognized anything. "So Rose, anything look familiar honey? Rose anything? Your room Rose, what's outside the room?

"Space." Rose then recalled what her mommy told her what was closer. "No, the world."

"Think the kid's be on something?" David wondered, as child wasn't making any since. And was agreeing more and more with Graham to call child services.

"Okay listen," Emma talked again. "When step out the door…" Rose shook her head no. "No? No, you don't?"

"We don't know to open the door." Rose knew they couldn't, but retain why.

"My money's on some kind of cult… with the long hair."

Adam knew Belle would never join a cult. Emma's interview to the girl wasn't getting anywhere, so he tried next. "Rose, is there daylight in your room?" She nodded yes then he contiuned. "Okay, good. How many windows?"

"Zero." Rose responded to the man.

"Then how does the sun come in?" How could they get daylight without windows?

"Through skylight." Rose answered again.

"Skylight?" Of course! That made since to Adam. He looked towards Emma and she got what was told them. "So you and your mother live in a house with a skylight?"

"No it's not a house. It's a…" Rose tried harder remember what her mommy told what it was. "It's a…"

"You'd get more out of it after he's had some sleep." Graham told the everyone else.

"Graham, give it a second." Emma demanded of him.

"Room's a… a shed." Yes, that was it was.

"A shed? Rose? A shed?" The little girl nodded to Adam, and Emma wrote down the note again. "Okay good girl."

"Gold, it's a needle in a haystack." David spoke up, there was no way they were going to find Belle this way.

"Okay, listen to me." Emma attempted to ask again. "What made you jump out the truck, Rose?

"Mommy said in my head." Said the child.

"Okay, what exactly did she say?" Emma kept going.

"Jump when it slows down, but I couldn't." Rose thought back to the ordeal in the truck,

"Alright. So what did you do?" Rose didn't talk back right away. "What did you do?"

"The third time, I got bent." Rose told them the best she could.

What did she mean by the third time? "The…third time of what Rose?" Emma became confused.

"Third slow. Everything went sideways, and then it stopped, then I jumped…"

This was it! Emma finally knew what she meant. "I got it. I got kiddo. I got it. Dispatch listen carefully. We have a rough location. South on Elm, three stop signs past Granny's Diner. Look for a garden shed with a skylight. Also check the most recent satellite images for a red pickup in the driveway." Emma explained into the police radio. She knew the three of them wouldn't be enough to find Belle, and began to request backup from the closest town with a bigger police force.

"Unbelievable." Graham was always impressed with his partner; she always had a way to get to the bottom of things.

"I'll be damned." David stated out loud and thought in his head _that's my girl._

"Good girl Rose. It'll be okay, were going to find your mother." Gold said her in comfort and hope not just for the girl, but for himself as well.

* * *

It took a little time, but they managed to find house with a garden shed in the back, with a skylight, just like Rose had said. David stayed in the cop car with the child, while Emma, Graham and other cops went to find the shed. They wanted Gold to stay as well, he insisted though going with them. He spent 6 years praying for Belle to be found; now she may only be in the backyard, and was not going to pass it up.

Belle continued to wait, wait, and wait for hours. This was the most dread she ever felt. What if Rose failed? What if she didn't get out rug in time, and he was burying her daughter alive? What if she did but Gaston found her, and killed her himself? Or worse, what if authorities didn't believe they were hostages, and put her in foster care?

All of the worse case scenarios were running in Belle's mind, when she began to hear footsteps outside the door. It wasn't Gaston, he be punching in the keys to the door. Rose had done it! She got the police! Belle went up to the door and began banging and screaming. "Help! Somebody help please! I'm in here! Please, I'm here!"

Someone had heard, and shouted for her back away the door, and did what she heard. The police kicked the door down with brute force. Belle had never been more relieved to see that door open. She had noticed all the cops, but only one person really caught her eye, Adam Gold.

"Adam?" Belle had to ask to make sure she wasn't dreaming when she saw him.

"Belle." He said her name too to be sure he wasn't dreaming either.

The former lovers crashed into each other, tears coming out both of their eyes and holding on to one another for dear life. Thinking if they let go, the other one would evaporate into thin ar. All the years of wondering where she was, Belle was under his nose the entire time. He kicked himself mentally for not looking even harder. Belle couldn't believe all this time he was still here. He never forgot about her, the bond they once shared.

"I missed you so much my beautiful Belle. I was so afraid you be lost forever." He stated as tears fell down even harder.

"I missed you too. I didn't think I ever see you again. How did you find me?" If it was Adam that found her, then where was Rose? What happened to her?

"It wasn't me. It was your daughter. I bumped into her running down the street."

Rose? Rose had not only gotten help, but found her father as well? Just when she thought her little girl couldn't be even more amazing. "Adam she's not just my daughter, she's your daughter too."

If this day couldn't get even crazier for Gold, he would be wrong. "What?" He tried to catch his breath. "I-I have a daughter?"

"I'll explain later, right now I need to find her."

* * *

Rose kept waiting in the car; believing the cops were taking way to long. She wanted her mommy now. "Mommy!" She said crying out. "Mommy… mommy. Mommy!" Was she too late? Did the plan not work? Rose wanted to get out find out. "Open the door! Open!" Rose banged on the door harder trying to get out and find Belle herself.

A shadow of someone running foward came in to Rose's vision, and voice. She knew what it was. "Rose! Rose where she?" Belle demanded still running forward. to front of the Was no one going to tell her where her kid was?

"Mommy! Mommy, I'm in this one!" She shouted and banged louder to get her attention.

Belle scanned quickly with her eyes in search for any sign of Rose. Then she saw her little girl, in the car, insisting for her mother. "Rose!" She ran to car trying open the door, but no avail on her end either. "Unlock the door! Unlock the door now!"

The police finally listened to the girls commands, letting the child out and into her mothers arms. Belle could not stop crying, she did it. Her big brave girl did it. She saved them both. No one interrupted the moment between mother and daughter. They would give them eternity if they asked for it. It was that they deserved after everything they experienced.

Belle eventually came out of her trance. She noticed Adam was behind her; they both just stared at one another. Each realizing neither one of them was the same. Here was a man whom lived with the horror the woman he loved died. He wasn't even sure she would ever forgive him for the way he threw out. Here was a woman, no longer the young girl, whom was captured, now full of wisdom, but not from kind experience. Now she had a child of her own. Entering the world now as a mother.

"Rose." Belle had to address the elephant in the room, of the man and child, the connection they had. "Rose, I like you to meet someone. This man that you ran into, that stayed with you." She gestured to Adam. "This is your daddy, Adam Gold. Adam, I think it's time to properly meet our daughter, Rose."

Rose peeked her head out to look at the man one more time. This was him, the daddy she heard so much about. She didn't know what to say to him. She never had a daddy she didn't know how to be around one. So she chose not to say anything.

"Hello Rose." Adam spoke softly again. She didn't answer. He tried to put a hand on her back but she flinched away. He was slightly hurt, but understood how afraid she was. He wanted to say one thing. "Thank you for being so brave, and bringing yourself and your mother back to the world."

Rose still didn't answer, but was happy to hear someone call her brave. The police took away the moment , telling the trio they needed to head down to the hospital. Gold spoke a little more to police, giving the mother and daughter a moment alone in the car.

"Mommy. Can we go to bed?" Rose asked now that she was alone again with Belle.

She smiled a little as that was the only question the little girl had. "Yeah. They'll take us somewhere to sleep soon."

"No, but bed… in room." She was so tried, she felt overwhelmed by everything. All Rose wanted to do was go back to somewhere that was familiar.

"Love, we're never going back to room."

* * *

They all went to the hospital; Adam hadn't left their side once. They wanted to get into everything, the investigation of Gaston, all the tests to make sure they were okay, Belle said no. She just wanted to rest. Be with Adam and Rose, see her family, they could get into all the details tomorrow. She did agree for one thing. For Rose to have a DNA test. She knew in her gut the child was Adam's, but wanted conformation for everyone's well being. Gold agreed as well, the test came back an hour or so later, Rose was asleep and confirmed the suspicions… Rose was Adam Gold's daughter.

The doctors left the three of them alone for the night. Belle just combed her hands through her child's hair so lightly to not wake up her up. Adam watched them together on the hospital. He knew the two of them deserved time to deal with it all that happened. Though he couldn't help himself, he wanted to know for six years what happened to her.

"Belle, I know you've been through a lot, but, could you tell me what happened? If not I, I can wait until you feel ready to talk."

Belle signed in sadness, she really just wanted to forget everything she had been through, and go back home, live a normal life with Adam and Rose. She did know she was going to have to tell Adam eventually. She told him everything, on her way home she ran into Gaston, he brought her to room, and took advantage of her, hurt in numerous ways. Finding out she was pregnant, always having a feeling Rose was Adams, then their plan to escape.

"Belle, I'm so sorry." More tears were produced in the man's eyes. "I'm so sorry this happened. If never sent you away, this never would have happened to you. I'm sorry I didn't look harder for you, and you had to raise our daughter alone in those horrid conditions. If-" This was hardest thing he ever had to say. "If you won't allow me to be near our child. I'll-I'll understand."

"Adam, Adam." Belle got up from the bed, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Don't blame yourself. If anything, this is my fault, for being stupid enough to go with Gaston. I don't think either of us blaming ourselves is going to help. We're both back, safe now, that is what's important." She finished the first part of her speech. "I would never keep you from Rose. I told her about you, that's what got her to escape. She is going need you Adam; she'll need her father. She'll need us both." This got Adam's attention, that his newfound daughter actually wanted to know him, and would need him to be there for her. "I forgive you Adam, for sending me away. I want to try, see if there is anything for us to build. If there isn't, it won't change that I want you there for Rose."

Hearing that from Belle, was all Adam needed to give him strength. She forgave him. The words he longed for, for six years. He regretted turning her out and all he wanted was for her to take him back. Now she was, and letting him be involved with their daughter. He wanted all these things with Belle, he just never imagined it be like this.

"Belle, when the doctors release you and Rose… will you both come with me?"

"Yes!"


	8. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle and Rose are reunited with Belle's parents, as well as Neal and get to go home

Rose woke up the following the morning. The lights were so much brighter compared to what she had seen before. She was in a different bed as well, but her mommy was right next to her. She noticed the man whom she ran into, and stayed with her yesterday was sleeping on a chair right next to the bed on the side Belle was on. This man was supposed to be her daddy. She also noticed on her knee was a Band-Aid covering where she scraped her knee before. Slowly getting off the bed, and placing her feet on the floer, she went up the window looking now that she could finally see was around her. The sky was filled with clouds today instead of being very blue like yesterday, and were very high above the ground as well. When she saw a car speed by on the road, Rose becamed frightened and jumped back onto the bed.

"Mommy! Mommy!" She whispered but loud enough for Belle, but not enough to for Adam lying next to them to hear.

Belle woke with a start the way Rose jumped on her. Seeing whom was asking her for her attention, Belle relaxed again giving a small smile to her daughter. "Good morning sleepyhead. I was waiting so long for you to wake up, I fell asleep again."

"He is still here from yesterday."

" _He_ , is your daddy Rose; and I know. He stayed with us all night. He hasn't left our side once."

Rose looked back at him. She supposed it was nice that he didn't leave her or her mommy in this strange place alone. Still more questions lingered in the five year olds brain. "Are we all on another planet?"

It felt like it to Belle a little. "Mm-mm. Same one, just a different spot. This one is… a bedroom in a hospital." She knew Rose didn't remember coming here. She fell asleep when they got to the hospital, and when they did the DNA test they used a bit of the blood from her scraped knee to test against Adam. Belle wanted the easiest way without disturbing the child's sleep.

"Are we sick for real or pretend?"

"We're not sick. We're the opposite of sick. The doctors just want to make sure we're okay after being in room for so long."

"How long are we staying?"

"Not long. Your daddy is gonna take us back to his home once they say were okay."

"What my big brother? Also grandma and grandpa?"

"Your grandparents… live far away now." Adam told her earlier this morning he called her parents last night, they were on a plane, and how they went home to Australia years ago to Belle's shock. He thought best if her parents explained more when they got here. "There on a plane right now though, coming back to see us. Your big brother is picking them up."

Rose was now becoming slightly overwhelmed. In only a short amount of time, she'd have a grandmother, grandfather, and a big brother. Rose kept her mind on something else. "I wetted the bed before. I'm sorry, it was by accident." She had noticed it when she first woke up and felt the sheets under her.

"It's okay, don't worry about it love." They had bigger things to worry about. Belle could see how Rose continued to look back and forth from Adam. As if she wanted to go near him but was afraid. "Rose, if you want to see your daddy, you can."

Rose shook her head no at first, then spoke, "What if he wakes up?"

"It's okay if he wakes up."

"What if he hurts us? Like Gaston."

So that's why Rose was afraid to speak up. It was more than her being shy. She understood why she would be to strangers, but her own father, she didn't need to be. "Rose, your father is not Gaston. He would never hurt us, I promise."

The little girl took account her mother's words. That this man wasn't Gaston, he wouldn't her, or her mommy. She got off the bed again, went closer to the man in the chair. She took in account all of his facial features, reaching out, touching his hand, noticing how big they were compared to hers. Adam then stirred and woke up himself; Rose quickly retreated back to her mother's arm hiding again from Adam.

"Hey, good morning." He said groggily getting out of the chair, smiling slightly at his two girls.

"Good morning." Belle responded she waited for Rose to answer next, but never did. "Rose, can you say good morning?"

While the little girl did listen to her mother's words previously, she still couldn't shake how scary all these new people were. Taught to be polite, Rose decided to whisper, "Good morning."

"Good morning Rose." When she didn't really look back at him or respond to him, he tired to think of something else to say. However Rose did have something to say, but timid to speak out loud, she whispered again this time into her mother's ear, for her to say out loud so she didn't have to. Whatever it was, it made Belle giggle. "What was that Rose?" Adam asked curious to what the little girl told Belle.

"She says we both talk funny." Belle answered for her daughter. Rose had noticed in room Belle's voice sounded different than hers, she had told her when god made her he made her voice different than Rose's.

"Well…" Adam laughed as well, and tired to think of the best way to explain it to Rose, remembering what Belle had taught her. "We talk differently because where god wanted your mother and I to be born, it is way across the ocean from where are now, and the people from those places talk differently." He could tell the little girl was interested in the idea her parents being born on the other side of the world, but was nonetheless afraid to truly talk. Adam decided to change the subject. "Hey, how about I run down to the cafeteria to get some breakfast for all of us? Are you hungry Rose?"

Rose wasn't answering again, so Belle tried to get her to speak. "Rose, your daddy asked you a question? Are you hungry, do you want some breakfast?" She still didn't saying anything but nodded yes, and Belle answered for them both saying breakfast sounded great. He left the room to retrieve food, leaving the girls to get cleaned up.

* * *

Belle took Rose straight to the bathroom, and the first thing she did was take off the same underpants her little girl had been using for way too long. "Step up out." She instructed Rose to do, and did what she wanted to do with the underwear for such a long time, throw them in the trash.

"Mommy that's waste." Rose stated watching her only pair of underwear get tossed for good.

"We'll get you new ones."

"For Sunday treat?"

She smiled and cupped Rose's face in between her hands. "There will be so many treats my love, and not just on Sunday." She kissed her daughter's forehead. She had no idea of the wonderful things in stored for her now.

"Mommy where's the bath?" Rose questioned. Belle told her they were going to get clean, how were they going to do that with no bath?

"There's a shower. It's splashier." Belle explained. "Rose, come here; that's us." She brought them both in front of the mirror. Neither of them had ever properly seen themselves in a long time.

Belle took in her appearance, she had lost her youth she once had before room, she was so frail and then, more bags under her eyes than she ever had in her years of high school and short time in college. Rose was frail and thin as well, but nowhere near compared to Belle. She was still a child, still had some innocence left in her, and Belle was determined to keep there.

"We look alike." Rose first said noticing their reflections. "Except my eyes are brown and yours are blue."

"Yeah, you've got your fathers big brown eyes." Belle told her smiling. She loved how her rosebud inherited what she believed to be Adam's most beautiful feature, his eyes. They were like a rich chocolate.

"Do you think he likes me? My daddy?"

"No Rose. I _know_ that he _loves_ you, very much. He cannot wait to get to know you." She paused and caught something else in the bathroom. "Hey, do you see that over there? On the table?" Belle pointed to the table in the bathroom. which was a vase, filled with roses. "That's you. Rose flowers. What I named you after. Your dad gave me one, and they're my favorite."

Rose went over to the table an looked at the flowers. Observing carefully where she got her name sake. "They're pretty." She remembered what people did with flowers on TV, and put her nose close to them, breathing them in. "They smell good too."

Belle laughed. "I couldn't agree more.

"Mommy will he find us?" Rose changed the subject dramatically.

Belle knew whom she was talking about without even saying his name. She looked her daughter square in the eye, said in the most serious tone possible. "No. He will never find us."

Belle finally was able to take her first shower, in six years. With not just poor water from bad pluming Gaston hooked up, real clean water. Belle forgot how much she really appreciated a shower. Rose stood and watched her mommy in the shower, but didn't go underneath the water herself.

"Baths before bed, that's the rule." Rose reminded Belle of what the two of them did every night.

"There are no rules, Rose. We can do what we like." She moaned in joy of the water hitting her skin.

"Are you hurting?"

No. You wanna come in?"

Rose shook her head no at first, but Belle splashed her making it fun. The shower didn't seem so scary anymore, and she got in with her mommy.

* * *

After their well deserved shower, the two ladies dressed in hospital robes, waiting for breakfast to arrive. Soon a knock at the door came, Belle knew what it was, Rose forgot.

"Mommy the door's ticking." Rose acknowledged and became nervous seeing her father once again and another man she did not know.

"Hey it's okay. Come on." Belle tired to reassure Rose, but was pulled close to her daughter and hiding again.

"I was just coming back from the cafeteria when I ran into the doctor. He was on his way to check up on you." Adam explained for Belle.

"It's okay, thanks." Said Belle. She knew she was going to have to talk to the doctors and police eventually.

"Good morning." The doctor spoke for himself and Belle said hello back. "So I hear we're all awake now?" Belle responded the doctor again saying yes. "Hi, Rose. How are you doing? My name is Dr. Whale, and you were asleep when I showed up this morning." The child didn't talk, so the doctor went ahead. "You hungry? I'm sure you must be starved. Check out what your dad brought."

"Let's checkout what's for breakfast." Belle tried to get Rose to move a little. She took of the top and Adam had gotten them pancakes and fruit. "Wow look Rose! Pancakes and fruit; looks really good. Do you want to try some?" Belle thanked Adam, she hadn't had pancakes in such a long time, and began to cut them up for her and Rose to eat.

"So… I brought you some goodies." Dr. Whale explained showing what he brought. "Sunglasses. That'll make you more comfortable, if you need to go outside, sunscreen, that's for Rose mainly, and this is important, this is for Rose." Dr. Whale showed medical mask for the little girl.

"Is that really necessary?" Belle asked, Adam as well didn't like the idea of Rose having to wear a mask.

"Well, there's a lot of germs out here she needs to get use to. Also my colleague prescribed this for your pain, for your wrist, until they can set you up for surgery, and this is to help you sleep. Just take it if you need it."

"Okay, thank you."

As Belle went back to getting Rose to eat, Dr. Whale decided not to stall anymore and got the other reason why he was checking in on them. "So, have you had time to think about what we discussed this morning?"

When he came into check on his patience's Belle and Adam were up, suggesting the idea of Belle and Rose going to an independent living facility. To help them integrate back into society. Adam wasn't fond of the idea himself, but he was willing to go along whatever Belle wanted and thought was best.

"Yeah, I thought… I did think about it. Thank you, but… I-I really want to go home with Adam."

Belle wanted to see if there was anything between Adam and her, and didn't to be apart from him again. Staying with Adam felt best not only for her, but Rose. She didn't want to expose her daughter into going back and forth between houses until it was really necessary, and thought the best way for father and daughter to bond was for them to be under the same roof. Above everything else, she didn't just leave one room to go and stay in another.

"Okay." He paused. Dr. Whale truly wished she agreed with him, but understood her view of the family wanting to stay together. "You know my view."

"Yeah."

"And with everything, you two have experienced, and uh, to assess Rose properly."

"But nothing to happened to Rose." Belle emphasized. She made sure in all the years in room Rose was happy, healthy, and safe.

"No, no, no. I understand, I understand." The doctor tried to explain again.

"She's gonna be okay right?" She may have kept Rose safe, Belle was not naïve, not anymore. This was a lot on a little girl.

"Of course she will Belle." Adam chimed to try and comfort Belle. Then looked to the doctor to agree with him saying, "Right doctor?"

"The important thing you did Belle was get her out while she's still plastic." Dr. Whale responded. He could give comfort to the parents in knowing their daughter was still young, and was going to have a good outcome in life despite the traumatic experience she had went through.

Hearing what the doctor said Rose wanted to say something, though only just getting comfortable talking to her father Rose whispered in her mothers ear again. "I'm not plastic."

"What's that Rose?" The doctor tried to ask but Rose retreated back to her mothers body hiding.

"She says that she's… she's real. She's not plastic."

"Well you got me there Rose. You're real. And you're very brave."

Suddenly a loud commotion came from outside the bedroom breaking up the conversation the adults were having. Rose became scared of the noises and curled up in ball next to her mother. Belle however recognized the voices instantly. Voices she thought she was never going to hear again. "Mum, Dad? Mum Dad!"

The French family all engrossed in a giant hug. The worst fear a parent could have is losing their child. Even before there child really had a chance to live. Now the mother father, and daughter were all together, never wanting to let go of each other.

"I'm sorry we just couldn't wait any longer." Belle's mother Colette responded looking above her daughters head explaining to the doctor.

"It's okay." The doctor responded.

A second later man rushed in behind as he was attempting to catch up with the older couple, which was Gold's son. "Bae. Thank you picking them up." Adam spoke to him wrapping him in a hug himself.

"Of course." Neal added. When he got the phone call from his father late the pervious night, he moved faster than he realized he was capable of. He looked over to see a small bundle on the bed, knowing who it was as well after the coversation with his father last night. He could tell the child was afraid and slowly approached her speaking softly. "Hey kiddo. I'm your big brother Neal. It is so nice to meet you Rose."

"Neal told us everything in the car." Colette told Belle and looked over to her newfound granddaughter. "Hello Rose. Thank you for saving our little girl."

Rose finally got the courage to peek her head up at the newest part of her family. These were the people she was going to call grandma and grandpa. Her big brother already introduced himself and he stood next her and her dad. She was overwhelmed by so many people she was now going to call her family. At the same time, it felt nice, to not only be her and mommy; for it not to be so lonely.

* * *

Throughout the course of several days, everyone caught up on everything. Belle's parents were in shock to see their daughter have a child so young, but were relieved Rose's father was Adam and not Gaston. Belle learned about Neal's relationship with Emma, their shared son Henry, and Neal's current girlfriend Wendy. Belle was disappointed to hear parents had divorced over the time she was gone, but put her negative thoughts aside for the sake of Rose.

Rose had gotten an MRI for reassurance everything was running okay on the inside. The doctors declared everything was. Next were all the vaccinations she missed over the course of five years. She screamed at the feel of a needle being pocked inside her, but the lollypop in the end made it worth it. Belle had recieved the sugery for her wrist, coming out good as knew.

Belle spent the days on end also talking to police, giving the best description of Gaston she could. Trying to remember every vivid detail of him, thinking anywhere he would possibly go to hide. What seemed like forever, Gaston was caught, seen on the news by Rose and Belle. It also gave the name of the hospital the girls were at, making Belle fear for their safety, but Adam called ahead, and insured that no other news reporters would share their location, Gaston was under strict security, and would not see the news real.

All Belle wanted was to just go home. She had enough of the stress of doctors, police, and seeing everything on the news. She just wanted to start her life again with Adam and Rose. Finally, the doctors deemed her and Rose, ready to leave. Time to enter the world all over again.


	9. Look at Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle and Rose meet their extended family and not everyone is happy about Rose

In the most exhilarating, but terrifying drive Belle and Rose had ever experienced, the two girls were finally going home. Belle was finally able to take off Rose's mask to help with the germs, as she sat next to Adam, her mother in front while her father drove. Emma drove in the squat car behind them as Graham and David drove in the car ahead. Neal left ahead of them to prepare any last moment things in the house. When their car reached the destination, the family was not greeted by the rest of their extended family, but by a numerous strangers and a swarm of reporters.

Belle became petrified to walk out of the car; Rose was disturbed by the noise, trying to block it out by covering her ears. Colette explained to pick up Rose, Adam let them out first, followed by Colette and Moe leading them to the house with Emma following behind them, while he, David, and Graham stayed outside for crowd control and spoke with his co-worker whom he asked to help with case. Belle wished for Adam to be the only lawyer involved, but Adam was aware of his own weaknesses, knowing if he was lawyer representing this case, his emotions would get the best of him; and requested another lawyer from his firm whom he trusted very much, to help his family.

* * *

Belle, her daughter, parents, and Emma made it back into the house, away from the flies surrounding the house. "Don't worry they'll get bored quickly." Emma told the family . "The lawyer said to just stay inside, and keep the drapes down the windows. My father and Graham will keep them off the property as well."

"Okay, thank you Emma." Moe said next.

"Alright. You okay?" Belle was concerned for how was taking this more than anything else. She nodded back to her mother and Belle spoke again. "You're home now love."

"Are you okay?" Colette asked her own daughter how she was doing but Belle responded with a blain yes. Really ignoring the question.

"Let's take a tour." Belle began to walk forward but Rose didn't move right away. "You can do it. You want to hold my hand?" Rose agreed and they began to walk around the house. Seeing the huge dining room, the kitchen through a door, back to living room, where they greeted by Neal, and several other people. The amonut of people was overwheming to Belle and Rose. The little girl hid next to her mommy, while Belle was able to keep a straight face to the others.

"Hey guys, good to finally have you home." Neal went up first to greet the women.

"Thanks, feels good to be home. Rose you remember your brother Neal right?" Rose still refusing to truly speak only nodding again.

Neal decided to acknowledge the rest of the family standing behind him. "Rose, this the rest of your family." Rose peaked up from her mother's stomach as her brother introduced everyone. "This is my girlfriend Wendy, my son Henry; birth mother Emma you remember her one of the cops that found you. Her husband Killian and their son Liam; Emma's mother Mary Margret,you met her father David he's also the one of the poliece helping out. Henry's adopted mother Regina her husband Robin, his son Roland, and their twins Hallie and Haley."

Everyone seemed uncertain really how to speak to the mother or child. They had both been through so much. How do you start a conversation with someone who has been thorugh such a tramatic experince? Unsure if one setence, one sentence could offend them. Belle was quite, didn't say helo but expressed a slight smile. Rose just peaked her head in and out of

Someone needed to take the first step, and Regina decided to be the first one. "Hello sweetie. We're all very happy to finally meet you."

It didn't really make the little girl talk, so the little boy Liam tried next. "I like the color of your dress. Blue is my favorite color." Liam went up closer to the girl but she became afraid and hid again.

"Liam, Liam. Why don't you give her some space? She's not really comfortable around anyone else besides her mom." Emma walked up bringing her son back to her side.

Belle attempted to bring her daughter out of her hiding but no such luck. "Why don't we all just sit down?" Colette suggested to everyone.

"I'm sorry." Belle added to Liam's parents.

"Don't worry about it lass." Killian responded to her.

"I'll get everyone some chips, dip, and water for everyone." Neal stated knowing where his father kept everything. Do any of the adults have a choice of alcohol?"

"I'll have wine."

"Same."

"Me as well."

"Add on one more." Mary Margret added on to Regina, Wendy, and Colette.

"I'll have a beer." Moe answered next.

"Myself also."

"I'll fancy a rum if you it." Killian said after Robin.

"I'll take a rum too." Emma followed in her husbands footsteps.

Belle didn't was not in the mood for anything to drink at the moment. The children responded with hot chocolate, milk, juice, but Rose was the only child whom didn't give an answer. "Rose. Your brother asked you a question, do you want anything to drink?"

She was thirsty, but did what she normally felt comfortable doing and whispered to her mom. "She would like some juice. Please."

Wendy and Neal went off to get everyone's orders while the rest just stayed together in the living room. "Hey, when someone here asks you a question or wants to talk to you, you can answer okay? You don't need to say everything to me, okay? Belle wanted Rose to understand she didn't need to be afraid of her family. She could trust them and they would not her.

"Mommy what are those?" Rose pointed over to the pile over in the corner.

"Those are toys, some gifts for you. Form people that are very happy we got home safely."

"What people?"

"Just people."

"You got some really nice toys." Henry chimed in, as he knew what a lot of them were just by looking at them. "I mean I've seen a lot of those toys on TV and in stores. If you want to know anything about them, or want to know how play with them, I show you."

Rose nodded again, and Roland was the next to speak to the little girl. "Rose I forget what my parents told me, how old are you?"

Rose answered, but instead of talking she held up her hand expressing all five fingers. "Five? I'm five too. So is Liam."

"Can you read yet? I am only starting and Roland can only read a little too."

Rose didn't nod or talk that time, and Belle answered for her daughter. "Yes. She can read and also write." Rose wanted to add something else and whispered in her mommy's ear once more.

"What did she say?" Liam asked the woman who was speaking for Rose.

"She said she can also read and write all by herself." Belle told the boy.

"Really all by yourself?" Roland was shocked to hear that. He didn't know anyone that could read and write without help at his age. Whoever could seem really smart and cool to him. "Maybe you could help me sometime."

Wendy and Neal came back with everyone's orders right as Gold came back into house. "Dad what did the lawyer say?"

"He said they're expecting a plea, but we can't rule out a trial. He wanted to get into everything, I said not today. Nothing for now, just to give us all some time." Adam was slightly flustered but kept his temper among the others

"That sounds good. Thank you Adam." Belle replied to his comment.

"Graham's also stay outside for a few hours keep control over the crowd." David expalined to his family too.

"Well Belle, Rose, is there anything else you like? Or like to do?" Colette tried to keep the conversation going among the group.

* * *

Belle could only think of only one thing she wanted to do. Show Rose the big surprise she and Adam had for her. Helping Rose go up her first flight of stairs on the room right next to Adam's, was now converted to Rose's first official bedroom. The walls were a light shade of pink, the furniture was cream colored, the bed with rose bedding with a white canopy on top. A crystal chandler on top, paintings of bunnies, and butterfly's on the wall, a doll house in the corner, a teddy bear, a new toy doll like the one she had a room, and toy chest filled with more toys for the little girl who before had nothing.

"I hope you like it. Based on what you told me I figured this was what she would like." Adam said to the girls.

"Adam, this is beautiful." Belle was starting to tear up of the bedroom. Her daughter had no idea how much she wanted to give all of this to her years ago, and hoped it wasn't too late to give it to her now. "Rose this is your new bedroom. You get it all to yourself while you're daddy is right next door and I am in the spear room down the hall."

Adam was fully aware if Belle was not comfortable sharing a bed with him, and offered to give her the master bedroom, but she told him she was fine staying his guest room. "Uh, Adam, I think I will stay in here with Rose if you don't mind. She isn't comfortable being alone in a bedroom yet." Belle noticed Rose was getting a look on her face expressing not wanting sleep alone.

Adam truly desired to give the girls everything they have been denied for six years. Big comfortable beds neither of them had share, their own bedrooms, proper food and clothing. How grateful they were for the smallest things made him feel he wasn't doing enough. Belle assured him he was, and continued do whatever Belle was comfortable with.

"Of course. Whatever makes you feel comfortable. Hey, if you like tomorrow we could cut your hair, if you like." Adam suggested. After he spoke Rose whispered yet again into her mommy's ear.

"You're right. That is absolutely true." Belle looked back up to Adam. "She says that's where her strong is." Belle smiled with what her daughter's statement reminding her parents where she kept her strength and Adam smiled again as well.

* * *

Belle and Rose confined to her new bedroom until they were called down for dinner. They napped for a while, and looked through Rose's new clothes trying them on, and looking through her new toys. The dinner was slightly awkward and quite,everyone still unsure how really start a conversation with their newset family members. Desert was ice cream, where Rose discovered her favorite flavor strawberry. Henry convivned her to try hot chocolate with cinnamon to which the little girl thought was delcious, and had whip cream across her lip in the form of a mustache. Making some people at the table laugh slightly.

"I think I'll turn in." Moe began to leave the table first. The awareness had began to die down, but had no intrest of staying any longer.

"Is something wrong?" Belle questioned knowing there was anyway.

"No, of course not."

"Why are you in such a hurry?"

"Been a big day is all."

Then something dawned on Belle. "You haven't said one word to Rose."

Adam saw where was Belle was going with this and gave the new grandfather a look as well. However Moe tired to ignore the stares and comments. "We don't have to talk about this now."

Belle however disagreed. She was not going to sit by and let her daughter be unaccepted by someone in her family. She understood her father and Adam were not on good terms, but this was still her child. If he didn't accept Rose he wasn't accepting Belle. "Yes we do dad." She grabbed Adam's had next her before continuing. "Look at her. Dad."

"Moe." Colette tried to talk to him as well.

"Dad please."

Rose just stared up at her grandfather waiting for him to look back at her. The two little boys Rose's age got up from there seats standing next to girl. Henry followed his brothers, then all the grown ups one by one, standing next mother and daughter.

"Moe, look at your granddaughter please." Adam was final one to speak. Trying to emphasize putting their past behind them. He wanted to for the sake of Belle and Rose.

"I'm… I'm sorry I can't. I just can't."

"We're out of here. Rose put your spoon down; we're going to bed. Thank you everyone for being here."

Belle angrily got up from the table, taking her daughter back upstairs, Adam following behind her. She was grateful for everyone whom did stand by her, and was not trying to sound rude to anyone whom was kind to her. She had just had enough for one day. She didn't need any more disappointment. Coming home was not going to be as heartfelt and easy as she had always dreamed.


	10. Was it Best for Her?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle and Rose struggle to adjust, resulting in something drastic

Time had passed for Belle and Rose in there return home. Moe had went back to Australia while Colette stayed with Belle and Rose. Everyone stayed the first night at Adam's; needless to say there was not an empty space in that house that night. Emma, Killian, Robin, Regina, Mary Margret, David, and the children went back home. Neal and Wendy continued to stay with Adam, Belle, Rose, and Colette.

The lawyer began to encourage for Belle come forward into the media, but was still restrained from doing so, only wanting to go back to a normal life, still stating a prime time interview could bring forth a lot of money for the family, despite it being unneeded because Adam could take care of them; and could also help all the reporters and questions coming die down faster or all together. Belle was still refusing to come forward.

Rose had still been struggling to connect with anyone in the house besides her mommy. She was not afraid to talk out loud anymore, but still wouldn't tell anyone about her. Her favorite color, favorite book, anything she like to do for fun.

* * *

While Belle was upstairs resting for the day, Colette was shopping and Adam was doing work in his study, Rose descended down the stairs and noticed Neal in the living room. Neal became aware of his little sister presence, and tried to think of the best way of approach for her.

"Okay, so… what I am gonna do now? I wonder if there's anybody around that would… play with me or talk to me. I guess not. I'm pretty hungry, I'm going to get something in the kitchen." Neal pretended to not see the girl on top of the stairs and went along with what he said and went into the kitchen. "Hey kiddo. I didn't know you were up."

He made them both some scrambled eggs and bacon, sitting down at the table together. "Hope you like it. I'm not much of cook, but I think I can do justice to a few simple things."

"You had daddy before me?" Rose asked her big brother.

"Well…" Neal tired to think of the best way to explain it. "I suppose. I'm oldest so I knew dad before you did. We both share him now though. I'm happy to share him."

"What is he like?"

"He is… very smart, opinionated, very much believes in speaking up. He works a lot, but he has always put his family first."

"What do daddy's do?"

"Hm… granted all dad's are different. I think he'll probably teach you how to drive, how to dance, he'll listen if you ever have a problem, and surely protect you from any boy whom wants to date you." He got Rose to chuckle slightly a little talking about what her daddy would do for her. It sounded nice, to have someone want to teach her and do all these things she never had to do before. "You'll like having him as a dad. He's a really good one."

Unknown to his two kids, Adam was outside the kitchen, listening to every word. His heart melting to jelly at his son and daughter bonding, and Bae telling Rose he be good to her.

* * *

Belle was still concerned for how Rose was doing; despite everyone around her saying she was fine. She was watching something on Colette's phone when Belle had had enough, and brought Rose downstairs with her.

"Rose, look. You have all these toys." Belle tired to convince her daughter.

"I don't want them." Before she imagine a mountain of toys for her to play with, now it didn't seem important to her.

"Any kid would be so lucky have these, and you… you barley even touched them. Why don't you try making a bracelet?" Belle showed her how the jewelry set worked and let Rose use it on her own. "Is it fun?" Rose worked on it, but didn't say anything to her mom. "Is it fun? Rose? Can you say something? Rose!" Adam and Colette came up to Belle. "She needs to play with something real. I'm worried about her being on the phone."

"She's doing fine." Colette attempted to reassure.

"Well, Adam and I don't give her our phones, so I appreciate it if you didn't give her yours."

"Okay I won't."

"Great." The phone wasn't even what bothered the mother. Her daughter had been home for days now and she could not connect with anything. Her new toys, her new family, and it pained Belle. "I just want her to connect with something." She began to tear up, all the frustration she had with being home again.

"Belle. I promise you, she really is doing fine." Gold put his arm around her as she cried next him.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm suppose to be happy." She was. For years all she wanted was to get out of room with Rose. Be reunited with Adam, and the rest of her family. Now she was, and it wasn't what she expected.

Colette tried comforting now. "You just need to rest, okay?"

"No, I don't. I don't need to rest!" She was sick and tired of everyone around her telling to rest, that wasn't what was going to help her.

"That's… that's what the doctor…"

"That is not what the doctor said. You don't know what he said, because it was a confidential conversational, and you don't know what he said."

"Alright, alright, alight! You're impossible to talk to right now.

"Well sorry."

"No. No, you're not sorry!"

"Yeah I'm not sorry! You have no idea what's going on in my head."

"Yeah well try me!" Colette's tone wasn't just anger now but sincere. "I have asked you."

"And then what? Then, every time you look at me, that's all that you see?" Belle didn't want to be looked at for the tragic events in her life. She was more than that.

"When I look at you Belle. I will see my daughter."

"You don't need me. Everyone's been doing just fine without me."

Now Belle had crossed the line with Adam. "Belle you no that is not true. How could you possibly even think that?

"Adam's right. Do you really think you were the only whose life was destroyed?" Colette was overwhelmed with anger again.

"Actually that's exactly what I think." No one could ever understand the anger, the sadness, and the fear that Belle went through everyday for six years.

"Yeah? Well try putting in yourself in Adam's shoes, being separated from Rose!" It made her look back to her child's father. It gave her a slight pang of guilt, but the anger lingered more. "How would feel if someone took her away from you?"

Colette hit the nail on the head making Belle blow up. "Oh shut up!"

"Alright everybody chill." Neal tried to intervene but to no avail.

"Look at her! You should be thinking about her!" Colette talked again.

"Oh don't you tell me how to look after my daughter." No had the right to tell Belle had to parent. She kept Rose safer than any parent she could possibly think of. "I'm sorry that I'm not that nice anymore, but you know what? Maybe if your voice _be nice_ to the guy whom you constantly pushed me to be with, hadn't been in her head. Then maybe I wouldn't have helped him with his fucking sick dog!" That was it. The bomb of Belle exploded no one ever thought would. "Stay there Rose. I'm calling the lawyer."

* * *

Belle still wanted to see where things were going to go with Adam, but she couldn't take being in the home anymore. She thought perhaps them living in separate homes and her getting her independence would help them move forward and he would able to see Rose whenever he pleased. Rose was still slightly confused on why her mommy was thinking of leaving, as all she could remember was her mother telling her they were going to stay with her daddy forever. At the same time she didn't want to leave, she felt she was just getting comfortable with her daddy being around and just connected with Neal. Belle reminded her even if she and Rose lived in another place she would still have her family, and would see them whenever she wanted to.

The day the film crew came it seemed so confusing to Rose. All these people were not her family like her mommy had told her about. Her mommy always said she wanted to go back and live a normal life? Why was she talking to strangers about what they been through when she first said she didn't want to? A makeup team came and made Belle ready for the cameras; A man named Sidney Glass was going to be asking the questions, telling her she was going to guide the interview, and talking about only what she felt comfortable talking about. Rose watched from the window Belle with Sidney talking about the past six years, when her daddy came up putting a slight touch to her shoulder.

"Rose. It's time go upstairs. Remember what your mother said?" Rose nodded remembering. Belle told her another part of the interview would be in the living room and for her to stay upstairs, away from the cameras.

Colette, Adam, Neal, Wendy, and Belle's lawyer stayed off screen in the living room, in case she needed someone to step in if the questions went wrong. So far the questions hadn't been too much on Belle, she was always a strong pillar, but all foundations have a way of cracking.

Quietly Rose came down the stairs, peeking into the living room watching her family stand on the side while Belle took the fore front on answering questions.

"Listening to you, I'm sure you must have felt at times as if…god had deserted you. In those black moments, did you consider taking your own life? Just to escape?" Sidney's questioned such a deep topic.

The lawyer stepped in trying to prevent Belle from answering such a dark query. "I'm getting the feeling my client is very…."

"It's okay, I'm okay. Can I just have a tissue?" Belle didn't truly answer the question; not answering gave everyone the answer they needed.

Giving the mother a moment to pull herself together, Sidney moved onto the next question. "So… when Rose came along, was it different for you?"

"Um, when Rose came. Everything was different. She was beautiful, and… I just knew that I had to keep her safe."

"Of course, of course." Sidney moved onto the next question. "Since she did have, a father out there, did it occur to you to send her away so she could meet her father?"

It was difficult for Belle to answer this question. "It did; and I tried to."

That was news to everyone. Rose's face turned to a blank confusion, of why her mommy tried to send her away. Adam and the others just stood in shock. They all knew Belle tried to escape from room more than one occasion, but this way?

"Well… what happened?" Sidney pushed forward going on with this topic.

"Uh…" Belle began to think back when her life began change all over again. "After Rose was born, I swaddled her up in a blanket, asking my captor to take her to a hospital. When he took her in his arms, the note fell out." She paused before speaking again. "I put a note, inside her blanket, explaining where I was, asking for help, but it fell out, Gaston found it, and he wouldn't take her away then. It was either she stay in room with me or…" Belle couldn't even say the next the words they were so horrifying.

"Or what Ms. French?"

"Or he would kill her."

Everyone looked with such despair in their eyes. Adam would have been able been there for Rose from the beginning, but Belle had to chose between either keeping their daughter or having her killed. Tears slowly came out of Colette's eyes thinking of her baby being put in that position with her own child. Rose still watched in confusion. Gaston really would have killed her? The only reason her mommy kept her was to save her?

"Wow, such a tragic position to be put in, I cannot even imagine what that felt like." Sidney moved on then to the next part. "Did it ever occur to you, to ask your captor, when you first got pregnant, to, take care of it?"

Belle stuttered out the words the man just said. "Take-take care of it?"

"To terminate the pregnancy. To not have Rose."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because of the toxic environment you were in. Now this would have been such a painful choice to make… and I understand that… but did you ever think it was not the right time to have a baby?"

"But she had me; and I thought-I thought she was going to have her father."

"Of course. But was that a risk that should have been taken?"

* * *

Belle didn't speak to anyone after the interview was over. She just sat at the table, consuming her mind with her thoughts with what the reporter said. _Was that a risk that should have been taken?_ Was it? Should she have terminated her pregnancy? Did she fail Rose by bringing her into this world? She was consumed with guilt she didn't even know how to describe.

When Rose woke up in the middle of the night in her bedroom, she looked next to her and her mommy wasn't there. She went up to look, seeing the bathroom light on. "Mommy?" Belle didn't answer. That wasn't like her. Belle always answered when Rose called for her. "Mommy?" With no response again Rose attempted to open the door, seeing it was purposefully blocked, Rose pushed harder, opening the door, not sensing at all what she expected. "Mommy!"

There was Belle lying on the floor, unconscious, not breathing or moving. Overdosed on her sleeping pills. The little girls screams woke up the entire house. Neal held her head trying to wake, Adam by Belle's attempting as well, Wendy holding back Rose and Colette calling 911.

The paramedics came quickly after. Wrapping up Belle putting her onto a stretcher, whisking her back to the hospital, Colette and Adam going with her. Rose did not understand what was wrong with her mommy, or what she did making her sick. Neal and Wendy thinking of the best way to make her understand, told her Belle wanted to go up to heaven but god told her go back, and when she did, she fell down getting hurt and needed to go to hopsital to get fixed.

* * *

It was enough for the little girl to believe, but she still missed her mommy and wanted her home. Adam came back early that morning from the hospital, when Rose was back asleep. When she woke again, she heard her father calling for her.

"Rose? Can you come down here please?" She listened and her father told her next. "Phone's for you." She put it up to her ear, but didn't say anything. "Say hello."

"Hello?" Rose spoke quietly.

"Hello." It was Belle on the other end. "Rose? Rose? Are you there?"

"Mommy?"

"How are you doing love?"

Rose didn't want to have a conversation with her mommy she only wanted one thing. "Come back." Rose demanded.

Belle wanted nothing more, than that. After her events the pervious night, she was not going to be with her daughter until she received her treatment. "I- I can't just yet sweetie."

"Come back now!"

"I'll be there soon. I just have stay here just a little while longer."

"I pick! I pick for us now." Rose threw her own mothers words right back at her. Dropping the phone storming away.


	11. But You're Mommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose finally begins to feel at home with her family

A few weeks had passed since Belle went to the hospital. Adam and Colette went to see her as much as possible, Rose was forbidden to go. Everyone was in agreement she was too young and would be too much for her to visit. On her and Belle's end. The little girl kept to herself for the first few days after mother was gone. Without her mommy, Rose didn't know how to not be afraid of her daddy, and the rest of the family, which is all she had now. No one she truly did know, and trust was there to talk her through it this time.

* * *

Before Adam went to bed every night, he would always check on Belle and Rose to make sure they were all right. Nothing changed, even with Belle away. Peeking into his daughter's bedroom looking to see if she was asleep. To his surprise, the little girl woke up at the sound of the door opening, relaxing again at the sight of her father. At least she was not completely petrified of him anymore. It was still way past her bedtime.

"Rose, what are you doing up sweetheart? It's very late."

"I can't sleep."

"Why not?" Rose didn't answer him. "Rose, you can tell me anything. I promise, you can trust me." Belle always advised not to push her, but he wouldn't be able handle weeks of her barley speaking without Belle. He needed to take his own approach.

"Mommy use to all say a poem to me before I went to bed. I cannot sleep without the poem." Adam's heart shattered at her answer. Seeing a child without a mother was painful. He watched his own son go through it, and hared to see his daughter next in line. Maybe he could think of another alternative.

"What was the poem?"

"Sleep Well."

Then his heart was instantly repaired again. Belle knew he use say that poem to Balefire when he was little, and occasionally older if he ever was nervous or could not sleep. Now hear was this poem being passed on his one child to the next, by his Belle.

"Well it just so happens, I know that poem myself as well." Adam told the girl.

"You do?" It perked Rose's spirits and interest making Adam chuckle.

"Yes. It's an old poem from Scotland, the place across the ocean I said I was from. I use to say that poem to your big brother when he was your age. That's how I believe your mother came up of saying the poem to you. She knew I said it to him." He wasn't sure how his daughter would respond to the next part of his sentence. "If you like, I would be happy to say the poem to you to help you fall asleep."

She thought about it for a second, her eyes looking up as if waiting for the answer to come down upon her. Rose replied, "Yes please."

It was the answer Adam wanted to have. He laid himself on the bed next to Rose, and almost in instinct she curled herself next to him. He had forgot what it felt to have child curled up next to him, looking to him for security and comfort. It hadn't been since his boy was that small. He put his arms around her little body, reciting the poem from his homeland.

" _Sleep weel, my bairnie, sleep._

_The lang, lang shadows creep,_

_The fairies play on the munelicht brae_

_An' the stars are on the deep._

_The auld wife sits her lane_

_Ayont the cauld hearth-stane,_

_An' the win' comes doon wi' an eerie croon_

_To hush my bonny wean._

_The bogie man's awa',_

_The dancers rise an fa'_

_An' the howlet's cry frae the bour-tree high_

_Comes through the mossy shaw._

_Sleep weel, my bairnie, sleep._

_The lang, lang shadows creep,_

_The fairies play on the munelicht brae_

_An' the stars are on the deep._ "

Rose was still awake when Adam finished the poem, her eyes were gradually beginning to close, falling a sleeping completely. It was different than her mommy said it, but still pretty, fulfilling its purpose. She looked backup at her daddy saying, "Thank you daddy."

He heard her say thank you for before, and aware she understood he was her daddy. This was but this was the first time Rose said thanks to him out loud, addressing him as daddy. She did it all on her own, without Belle even being there to help. He was proud of his daughter. Meaning more to him than she could possibly understand.

"You're welcome Rose. Now you get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning." He kissed her on the forehead leaving her for the evening.

* * *

Colette took Rose to the store with her one morning, bringing back ingredients for the two of them to make cupcakes. Wendy waited for them back home and joined in the activity.

"Wow, you're really good at that." Colette noticed her breaking up the eggs.

"I did it before in room." Said Rose.

"Hmm, you did? Wow." She knew she shouldn't be asking this, but Colette waited for so long, and felt Rose was comfortable enough to ask. "What else did you do there."

"Lots of stuff. Sometimes I miss it." Rose's voice grew melancholy thinking back to her first home. It was the first time she really told anyone that.

"Wasn't it awfully small?" Wendy chimed in asking her own questions now.

"Mm-hmm. It went every direction; all the way to the end. It was never finished; and mommy was always there." Her voice grew sad again. "But it was small in wardrobe."

"What did you do in wardrobe?" Wendy wondered.

"Sleep. When Gaston came." It was unnoticed to the child the look the women had thinking of Gaston, what Belle had to be put through because of that man; and the way Rose had to be shut away to keep safe from him. Admired though how Belle went the lengths she did to keep her daughter safe. "I want to see mommy."

"Yeah, I know sweetie. She's um… she just needs to be on her own for a little a while." Colette explained.

The girls, still focusing on their task until Adam came into the kitchen, noticed he was home. "Hello girls."

"Hi daddy." She went up giving him a small hug. "We're making cupcakes."

"I can see that." He laughed seeing the obvious. "Are you a good baker?"

"She's very good. Knows how crack the eggs and stir all by herself." Colette stated.

"Well that's amazing. Do you think you can take a break? I have a surprise for you and Neal is waiting for us there."

"What's the surprise?"

"Well you will have come with me to find out."

"We're still not done baking daddy."

"Rose you can go with your daddy. I can stay here and work on the cupcakes. They will be ready when you come back." Wendy offered.

"Can grandma come?" Asked Rose.

"That's up to her." Said Mr. Gold looking to Colette.

"Of course. I'd be happy to tag along." She smiled happy to receive the invitation.

* * *

The three of them then drove along, getting closer to the destination, Adam requested Rose close her eyes. Neal waited outside for them and when Rose opened her eyes, her mouth turned into a wide o shape, at the sign of a dog shelter.

"Am I getting a puppy?" Rose asked beginning to jump up and down.

"Not just any puppy, your dog Lucky, I believe he's in there somewhere." Adam told her.

"Which one is he?"

"Well that's for you to decided, he was in your imagination. Whichever puppy you believe is Lucky. It'll be him."

She jumped into her father's arms being picked up arms wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thank you daddy!" She joyfully said kissing him on the cheek.

It took about thirty minutes, looking through all the dogs in the shelter, when Rose took an interest in the Cairn terrier puppies, and picked the one she believed to be Lucky. Bringing her home Rose spent the entire night with the puppy, Adam went with them for a walk, Rose played fetch in the backyard with, and cuddled together until they both fell asleep in next each other on the couch.

* * *

A few days later, Rose had been doing some serious thinking recently and was ready to move forward with her idea. She knocked on the door to her father's studies, hearing him say she could come in.

"Hey Rose. Is everything alright?"

"Yes daddy. I just wanted to ask for the scissors."

"Okay, what for?"

"For cutting my hair."

Hearing those words made Adam really pay attention. In the amount of time Rose had been home, she never wanted anyone to touch her hair. She valued it so much, believing all her strength was kept in her lengthy hair.

"Do you really want to do that?"

"I want to send it to mommy."

Adam was getting confused. There were many reasons why someone would want to get their haircut, but to send to someone, he didn't understand. "How come?"

"She needs my strong more than me, so I want to send it to her." Rose told of her plan. "Or you could take it to her."

It touched Adam greatly to hear this from Rose. It was the sweetest thing, to try and give someone strength from themselves. If he could find a way to give Belle strength on his own he would have. Strength from their daughter would be the perfect thing to bring her home.

"I could help you, if you like?"

"Yes please."

"Okay, okay. Let's do this right. I have been wanting to cut that hair for a very long time." His daughter had no idea how long.

* * *

To keep Rose from getting scared, Adam asked Colette to go with him when they got her haircut. She sat on a horse, anticipating for the snipping of her hair.

"It's okay Rose, you don't need to be scared."

"Yeah, your father and I will be here the entire time and the hairdresser knows what he's doing."

"Absolutely. I have been doing this for years."

"Do you think this will work?" Rose asked her father and grandmother. "Can my strong be mommy's strong too?"

The child's query was legitimate expressing fear and uncertainty. Colette spoke first. "Of course we all help each other stay strong. You, your parents, me, your brother, we help each other through don't we?"

It made since the little girl and was in dismay how right her grandmother was. "I guess we do."

"Of course we do sweetheart." Adam talked next. "Everyone has their own strength, and they can be strong in a special way. When you stand together with people you care about, you can be even stronger."

Hearing her daddy's point as well, made the child even surer. "Yeah your right. Okay, I'm ready." The little girl told her hairdresser.

The stylist counted to three, cutting off the portion of her hair in a ponytail, showing it to Rose, then she felt behind her head, really sensing how much it was gone. He then styled it in shape and turned her into the mirror, showing what it looked like. Rose liked it, saying it made her look grownup.

To celebrate the new haircut, Adam and Colette took her out dinner inviting Neal and Wendy, expressing like in the new haircut as well. Followed by down the street for ice cream, and took Rose to her first movie meeting Emma, Regina, their husbands their kids, and Emma's parents at the theater. Rose whished her mommy could have been there to experience it with her, but it was still the best day she ever had.

Everyone was parting their separate ways; Neal and Wendy back to their apartment, they had talked with Adam earlier saying it was time for them go back. He understood, and would be getting the rest of there things in the morning. Colette would still stay with Adam, Emma's parents back to their loft, and Emma, Killian, Robin, Regina and the kids back to their homes. Rose wanted to say one thing before they left.

"I love you all, my family."

It was the first time she ever said that to them. No one knew when Rose would ever say it, or mean it when she did. It seemed longer than it was, but Rose was finally comfortable with them. She felt safe, and happy with her family. It was the biggest step forward anyone had seen with Rose.

The only response they could give her was. "We love you too Rose." Adam spoke and everyone followed his example saying they loved her as well.

* * *

Rose inside reading a book, when her father announced Roland and Liam were at the house to play. They went outside, pretending Lucky was imprisoned by Roland, and Liam and Rose had to rescue him. As they were fighting with the wooden swords, someone was watching through the window, unknown to the kids until someone knocked to get their attention.

It was Rose's mother Belle. She waved out to the kids, and Rose didn't know what think seeing her. She was back. her mommy was back! Without even thinking about it, she just ran up Belle, being picked up in the biggest hug she ever endured.

They sat up in Rose's for, using the bracelet making set, saying nothing for the first few minutes. What were they suppose to say? There time apart affected them both. What Belle did trying to leave this world when Rose still needed her was pained her daughter, and she missed weeks of her daughter growing. Both had learned a lot over being separated.

"I'm sorry Rose." It was the only thing Belle could think of say to her.

"It's okay. Just don't it again." Rose had understood her mother was sick and needed help. Belle needed her to know she couldn't let herself get that sick, sick to where she would do something like that again.

"I promise." Belle meant it. She wouldn't do it again. Belle wouldn't miss out any more of her child's life. She could always make it back for Rose.

"Are you better now?"

"Yeah I'm starting to be." It was going to be a while for Belle was truly back to her old self, if she would ever be back to her old self. The only thing she was sure of was she was taking steps in the right direction, all because of her rosebud. "Hey Rose. Want to show you something." Belle reached into her bag, pulling out a plastic bag with the chunk of Rose's hair in the ponytail she had cut off. "When your daddy and grandma brought this to me… I knew I could get better. You saved me, again." The whole irony was it was suppose to be the other way. That was what pained Belle, her daughter always saving her. It made tears come to her eyes, saying. "I'm not a good enough mommy."

"But your mommy."

Belle looked back up her daughter. Laughing at her comment. "I am." Rose nodded back. "I am." Rose was right. No parent ever feels they're good enough for their kid. It didn't matter, Belle didn't need to perfect; perfect did not exist. If it did the world would be grossly boring. She just needed be what she was. Rose's mom.

"I'm going to play with Roland and Liam. They're my friends. We're all playing with my dog Lucky."

Belle smiled and laughed again. She had friends. Two great friends, Belle couldn't have picked better. Rose got her dog Lucky like she always wanted. This was the life Belle always wanted Rose. "Okay." She ran her hands through Rose's new shorter hair, really liking the new haircut. Giving her one last hug before letting Rose go back out into the world.


	12. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose, Belle, and Gold get closure with room

It had now been several months since Belle and Rose were reintroduced to the world. Belle found work at the library in town, Colette also agreeing to be co-operators. Colette soon moved in to apartment for the caretaker to finally allow Rose to just be with her parents. Rose cried over her grandmother leaving, but assured she only be down the street, and was welcomed to come for visits anytime she wanted. Rose loved the library where her mommy and grandma worked, reading any book she could get her hands on, finding quite corners if she ever wanted to read privately.

Rose started school and the teachers were, putting mildly, impressed with the child's intelligence. She could read ahead any of the other children, picking up math and other subjects quickly. Roland and Liam were in her class, playing with her everyday, and helping with anything she didn't fully understand. She soon learned to swim; she was taken ice-skating by her parents, and was beginning to write stories on her own. Saying when she grew up, she wanted to be a writer.

With mother and daughter being being so new to the world, they agreed in wanting to try everything; first time for Rose, all over again for Belle. Adam agreed fully hearty happy to show them everything he could, protecting them from anything he could, especially young boys from Rose stating she was forbidden to date, making her and Belle laugh. Adam and Belle began dating once more, reminding once again how much they loved each other's company. The time came when Adam proposed, to which Belle said yes, and Rose jumping and screaming with joy all around the house. The little girl was going to be more than just a flower girl in this wedding like at Adam's and Wendy's, Rose was going to walk her mother down the isle giving her away.

There was no denying Rose sometimes would still be scared, of this new place, her new surroundings. Circumstances change, now she was okay with being afraid from time to time, she still had her mommy, now she her daddy, and a whole big family there behind her.

* * *

One evening Rose, Adam and Belle were curled up in the couch reading a book next to the fire, Lucky laying her lap. Just like her mommy said she use to when she was little. When she had an important question to ask her parents.

"Can we go back to room?" She asked.

Belle had told numerous times, they were never going back, Adam as well. "Rose…" Her mother was about get into a long speech of not returning to room again.

"Just for a visit, and can daddy come too? I want him to meet room."

Belle and Adam did talk it over, agreeing perhaps they should go visit room. It could give Rose closure, maybe Belle as well. Belle felt as Rose did on Adam seeing room himself. It played such a significant part their lives; Adam should be apart of it. It was decided; the Gold family was going to visit room.

* * *

Calling Emma, she brought them over, walking them through Gaston's old house now abandoned, into the backyard, the shed still remained. Belle fear started to grow, thinking she wouldn't be able to move forward. Adam and Rose took her by the hands; reminding they were there, with them she could face it.

Opening the door once that could never be opened, room was not the same as before. Their dishes were, gone, the drawings were gone, the mattress on the bed was gone, and the string of paper roses was gone as well. It didn't even seem like the room Rose once knew.

"Is this room?" The child asked.

"Yeah." Her mom answered.

"Has it gotten shrinked? Where is everything?" Rose questioned more.

"Taken for evidence." Adam said realizing after he said it Rose may not understand what he meant and reworded it. "Proof that you and your mother were here."

Rose walked around room looking around what was left, trying to think why it seemed so different beyond everything being taken by the police. Then it dawned on her. "It's because doors open."

"Sorry?" Adam didn't understand.

"It can't really be room if door's open." For as long as Rose was in room, the door was always closed, it is what made room, room.

"Do you want us to close it love?" Belle offered.

Rose considered it, if Belle did, it would feel more like room again, but Rose didn't need it. She didn't need to feel the essence of room again. This was not her home anymore; outside was, with her daddy, Lucky, and the rest of her family. So much more was outside the open door.

"Nah." Rose declined.

"Rose, honey can we go?" Her mother requested.

"Yes love, can we please?" Her father requested next.

Rose was ready, but there was one last she wanted to do, before she said left room once again, this time never coming back. "Bye plant. Bye chair number one, bye chair number two. Bye table." Belle and Adam smiled slightly, this filthy place wasn't worthy to them, but admired the way Rose cherished everything, and felt worthy of a goodbye. She went over opening up the doors of her former hiding spot from Gaston. "Bye wardrobe, bye sink." She then looked above her. "Bye-bye skylight. Mommy, daddy, say bye-bye to room." Was her final request as she walked out the door.

Adam and Belle looked back, at the tiny space that kept them apart all these years, made their daughter into the beautiful, kind, and smart young lady she was. For better or for worse, room would be apart of their lives. "Bye room." Belle was the first to say it and walk out, Adam doesn't say it but mouths out, "good-bye, room." Then three of them hand in hand, walked back home, together forever in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Hope you all liked this! It's a little intense but it is one of my fav stories so I hope you all enjoyed it. Leave kudo's, bookmarks, sucribe, and comment! Thanks for reading!


End file.
